Pokémon Special II: El Corazón de Pandora
by SkySpecial15
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde el incidente de Akuma sobre Ciudad Central en Zelkova, pero un nuevo enemigo se alza de nuevo ante Raiko y sus amigos... un enemigo procedente del llamado "Abismo". Raiko luchará contra su propio destino y contra sus propias cadenas creadas por su subconsciente. ¿Conseguirá Raiko salvar a Zelkova de nuevo?
1. Prólogo

Advertencia:** En esta historia no saldrán, pero si sale las menciones de los personajes de Pokémon Adventures (o Pokémon Special o como quieran llamarlo) En cualquier caso, esos personajes NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

SkySpecial15: **Bien, damas, caballeros, perros... (?) Aquí por fin les traigo la continuación del Fic ****_Pokémon Special: La puerta Milenaria_****. Los que tengan cuenta de FanFiction, por favor, no olviden dejar review para opinar el comienzo de la historia y los que no... pues solo espero que les parezca buena la historia. Un gran saludo y... disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**- Prólogo -**

* * *

Casi tres años habían pasado desde el incidente de Akuma en Zelkova, aunque esta historia no empieza allí, sino en el Coliseo Flor de Loto, situado en la ruta 224 de Sinnoh, mi entrenamiento había durado mucho tiempo y sin duda había sido un constante entrenamiento para mí y para todos mis Pokémon, pero por supuesto que también para todos mis compañeros, los cuales me habían acompañado en mi viaje, pero esta vez sin contar con los Dex Holders, pues estos ya había vuelto a sus respectivas regiones.

En el centro del coliseo, una figura alta de cabello dorado cuyo flequillo le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, ojos castillos y vestida con un conjunto negro compuesto por un vestido, abrigo, pantalones y zapatos de tacón, se encontraba saludando a las gradas, las cuales gritaban y coreaban el nombre de la campeona de la liga Sinnoh... Cynthia. Antes de seguir saludando, cogió un micro para dirigirse a todo el público.

—¡Hola Sinnoh! —exclamó a lo que fue respondido por el vitoreo de todo el público. —Sinceramente, me da orgullo poder enfrentarme a este chico, pues, gracias a amigos míos, he escuchado grandes cosas de él. Estoy emocionada por tener que luchar contra el muchacho que ha participado en esta liga... sin perder a ni un solo Pokémon. —explicaba mi caso mientras que yo comencé a avanzar hacia la puerta que daba entrada al campo de batalla. —Un chico que ha salvado una región entera de la oscuridad eterna... me da gusto presentaros en persona a... —fue entonces cuando yo salté al terreno de batalla a paso firme.

Mi brillante cabello castaño brillaban con el sol, mis ojos resplandecían como el azul del cielo y mi chaqueta de manga corta marrón ondeaba al viento al igual que mi camiseta blanca con una Pokéball dibujada en la parte inferior de un potente rojo intenso... pero lo que más resaltó de mi aspecto fue la desafiadora mirada que dirigí hacia la campeona de la liga y mi marcado implante metálico que brillaba con el reflejo del sol.

—¡Raiko Kamui! —exclamó Cynthia mientras me señalaba con su mano.

Al momento de que todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mí, estos comenzaron a corear mi nombre y a gritar de la emoción, mas yo solo levanté mi mirada hacia un sitio especial de las gradas... lugar donde todos mis amigos me estaban mirando. De izquierda a derecha eran Shou, Nanteki, Sky, Natsuki, Tina, Hiro y, la chica más importante para mí, Nazuna... mi pareja.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde que todo en Zelkova pasó y puse rumbo junto a todos mis amigos a las múltiples regiones para conseguir todas las medallas de estas y ganar la liga Pokémon; respecto a eso, tuve suerte en todas, aunque la de Kanto se me resistió, pues Red volvió a alzarse con la victoria. Por todas las demás, había conseguido coronarme campeón venciendo a Steven Stone en Hoenn y a Mirto en Teselia.

Había además atrapado nuevos Pokémon con los que llenar mi Pokédex como un Sandshrew, un Absol, un Skarmory, un Breloom, un Tyranitar, un Hitmontop, un Minun, un Teddiursa, que después evolucionó a un Ursaning, y un Electabuzz, que, gracias a Silver y a Blue, pude evolucionarlo a un poderoso y fuerte Electivire. Sin darme cuenta, había creado un equipo preparado para cualquier ocasión, pero, en lo que me debía centrar ahora era en hacerme con el título de Campeón de Sinnoh.

—Bien Raiko. —se refirió a mí Cynthia mientras se posicionaba en su área. —El combate será de dos contra dos en combates individuales; el primero que derrote a los Pokémon del adversario, gana. —repasó las reglas Cynthia antes de agarrar una Pokéball de su cinturón.

—Bien, en ese caso... —dije mientras sujetaba en ambas manos una Pokéball distinta. —¡Pikachu, te elijo a ti! —exclamé mientras lanzaba las Pokéball al aire.

Al momento, un gran destello amarillo eléctrico salió del interior de la Pokéball materializando a un Pikachu de flequillo alborotado con un pañuelo blanco y negro atado a su cuello, el cual no parecía romperse ni desgarrarse por las potentes descargas eléctricas de Pikachu. El motivo de esto era porque era un pañuelo que potenciaba las habilidades eléctricas, lo que hacía que el ataque de Pikachu se incrementara en un setenta por ciento más.

—Bien... ¡adelante Spiritomb! —exclamó Cynthia con una desafiadora sonrisa antes de lanzar su Pokéball al cielo.

El Pokémon espectro apareció en escena emitiendo un sonido semejante a una antena mal puesta, pero, dejando eso a un lado, mi Pikachu miró, con algún que otro rayo en sus mejillas, a Spiritomb, el cual lo miraba analizando toda su contextura. Ambos Pokémon se miraban hasta que, por instinto, Cynthia y yo nos miramos dándonos a saber mutuamente que la final de la liga de Sinnoh había empezado.

—¡Pikachu, usa Rayo! —ordené.

—¡Spiritomb, usa Pulso Umbrío! —ordenó la campeona.

La batalla por mi último reto había empezado... y, claramente, no me dejaría ganar tan fácilmente teniendo en la recamara y preparado para el siguiente combate a Lucario.

* * *

**_Makisotu Douraji: _**Bueno, como en el anterior fic, no es muy largo el Prólogo, pero si indica el principio del comienzo de la aventura... parte de esto lo mencionaré en nuestro Cross, así que, espero que leas todos los capítulos y, por supuesto, que me digas que te parecen. Un saludo amigo ;)

_**IProOmise:**_ Amiga, gracias por tus review en mi primer fic, espero que este te guste, pues, como se que te gusta el romanticismo y al estar ya Raiko saliendo con Nazuna, añadiré alguna que otra escena. Un saludo amiga ;D

_**Neku12345:**_Colega y hermano de juegos, aquí te dejo la continuación de mi fic; espero tus review (pero sin motivarte, por favor XD) y como siempre espero que te guste. Un saludo colega ;P


	2. Cap I: La tranquilidad dura poco

**- Capítulo 1: La tranquilidad dura poco -**

* * *

Pikachu, con un potente grito de su nombre, lanzó un imponente y destructor Rayo que parecía tratarse de un ataque Trueno; por otro lado, Spiritomb lanzó un potente Pulso Umbrío que parecía que eran dos o tres... sin necesidad de objetos como el de Pikachu, el Pokémon de Cynthia era muy poderoso e imponente. Ambos ataques colisionaron por unos instantes, para luego explotar en un brillante resplandor dejando tenues y vislumbrantes lucecitas en el terreno de batalla... mi trampa iba según lo planeado.

—¡Pikachu, usa Placaje Eléctrico! —ordené con una sonrisa, pues, si mi plan funcionaba, acabaría esto de un solo golpe.

—¡Spiritomb, esquívalo! —ordenó Cynthia... los pillé.

Spiritomb trató de moverse, pero, al mínimo contacto con una de esas esferas lumínicas, este quedó Paralizado. Cynthia quedó muy sorprendida y extrañada, pues su Pokémon no se movía para reaccionar a su orden.

—Veo que tu Pokémon cayó en mi trampa. —dije orgulloso haciendo que Cynthia me mirase con cara de no entender la situación todavía. —Verás Cynthia, el movimiento Rayo tiene una ocasión de dejar al oponente paralizado, pero tan solo un diez por ciento; sin embargo, eso cambia con el pañuelo que le he equipado a mi Pikachu. Al explotar el ataque junto a tu Pulso Umbrío, el brillo que sale del Rayo se queda en el ambiente paraliza al mínimo contacto a todos los Pokémon que no sean ni del tipo eléctrico ni del tipo tierra... un buen entrenador debe saber como despertar todo el potencial de su Pokémon en una batalla. —expliqué con una desafiadora sonrisa. —Así que la primera ronda ya es mía. —dije al ver a mi Pikachu empezar correr hacia Spiritomb.

Pikachu, a la vez de generar corriente eléctrica por su propia cuenta, cada vez que tocaba una de esas esferas eléctricas, generaba mucha más electricidad, hasta el punto en el que el Placaje Eléctrico se hizo un ataque hermoso y, a la vez peligroso al generar más de los cien mil vatios. El ataque impactó creando un gran y colorido fondo de luz brillante eléctrica y, al esta disiparse, Spiritomb estaba debilitado y mi Pikachu con los ojos cerrados sobre mi hombro, pues la fuerza del golpe fue tal que rebotó hasta este.

—Buen trabajo Pikachu. —le dije mientras le rascaba la oreja con mi implante metálico.

—Veo que eres muy astuto Raiko... no esperaba menos de ti. —dijo devolviendo a su Spiritomb a su Pokéball y esto último con un brillo algo siniestro en su ojo visible. —¡Gachomp, demuestras tu poder! —exclamó mientras el Pokémon mencionado aparecía en el terreno de batalla.

Ya sabía cual era su táctica, pues, al ser, a la vez de tipo dragón, tipo tierra, el efecto de la parálisis se anulaba. Sabía que usaría a su mejor Pokémon para el final, pues yo también esperaba este combate muy ansioso. Sin decir nada, regresé a Pikachu a su Pokéball y saqué otra más llamativa, pues resplandecía aura en su interior. La lancé y ahí quedaron ambos Pokémon mirándose desafiadoramente para el gran combate final... Garchomp contra Lucario.

—Vamos a mostrarle nuestro poder amigo. —le dije a mi Lucario, el cual, sin quitar vista a Garchomp, asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos a enseñarles por qué somos campeones de la liga. —dijo Cynthia mientras su Pokémon asentía, al igual que el mío, sin despegar la mirada de su rival.

—¡Lucario, usa Esfera Aural! —ordené.

—¡Garchomp, usa Cola Dragón! —ordenó la campeona.

Lucario comenzó a generar una potente esfera de aura entre sus manos mientras la arena de sus pies temblaba y él miraba a Garchomp, mientras que este ponía su cola por delante de su cuerpo y esta se empezaba a cargar de un aura azul verdoso. Ambos Pokémon terminaron de cargar sus respectivos y, como si estuviera destinado...

—¡Adelante! —gritamos Cynthia y yo al unísono y con emoción por saber quien ganaría en ese gran cruce de poderes.

Lucario, con la esfera en su mano, se lanzó contra Garchomp y este contra Lucario con su cola preparada para asestar un potente coletazo. El público garantizaba que Cynthia, por su poder y destreza ganaría, pero mis amigos sabían lo que yo sabía... que la velocidad de Lucario era muy superior a la de Garchomp. Este lanzó un coletazo contra Lucario, pero fue entonces donde la táctica se impuso.

—¡Velocidad Extrema! —ordené sabiendo el resultado de esa combinación, pues ya la había probado en las demás ligas.

Lucario desapareció frente al Cola Dragón de Garchomp para, tras medio segundo, aparecer por encima del Pokémon dragón de arena y, con la Esfera Aural que portaba en mano todavía, impactó su ataque contra Garchomp aprisionándolo entre el suelo y su poder de aura haciendo que un gran resplandor azul celestial saliera disparado hacia el cielo cegando a todos los presentes, incluyéndome. Tras tal resplandor desapareciera solo pude sonreír al ver al derrotado Garchomp al lado de mi Lucario, el cual estaba cruzado de brazos sonriente.

El público coreó mi nombre una y otra vez y, entre ellos, la figura de mis amigos se veía resaltada, pero, la más resaltada de mi grupo, sin duda, era Nazuna, la cual estaba muy feliz de que hubiera conseguido lo que yo mismo me había propuesto.

—Enhorabuena Raiko. —dijo Cynthia llegando desde mis espaldas haciendo que volviera mi mirada para verla. —Oficialmente eres el campeón de Sinnoh. —dijo mientras me extendía su mano para que la estrechara.

—Puedes quedarte con el título de campeona, no lo necesito... solo he participado para prepararme para un reto mayor que el que ocurrió hace casi tres años. —dije haciendo que Cynthia retirara la mano y se me quedara sonriendo.

—Si se trata de un reto mayor, lo comprendo, pues en todo el mundo se ha hablado de esa revuelta en Zelkova y en tus heroicas hazañas... gracias por dejarme seguir siendo la campeona. —dijo Cynthia esto último con una tierna sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué darlas... solo he hecho lo que me parecía justo. —dije antes de tomar camino junto a mi Lucario a la zona de las taquillas para recoger a mi equipo y para poder reunirme con mis amigos, los cuales pude ver que ya se habían levantado para tomar caminata hacia la entrada de las taquillas. —Buen combate Lucario, como siempre. —le decía mientras me adentraba por el túnel que conectaba con los vestuarios.

Tras recoger mi equipo y usar Hiperpoción sobre Pikachu para curar los efectos del Placaje Eléctrico, salí del vestuario encontrándome en la puerta un par de labios juguetones, los de Nazuna, pues nada más que me giré a verla, sus labios ya estaban postrados en los míos invadiendo mi cuerpo en una calida sensación que me encantaba sentir. Tras separarnos ambos del beso, Nazuna me extendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo al dicho de...

—Felicidades Raiko. —dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero con una sonrisa amplia y tierna.

Era cierto, había mucho que celebrar, ya que, no solo había acabado mi entrenamiento, sino que ya llevábamos Nazuna y yo tres años juntos. Aun tenía en mi mente como si hubiera sido ayer el cautivo y apasionado beso que nos dimos antes de que yo partiera a luchar contra Akuma... ese beso era el más feliz recuerdo que tuve durante años y años.

Abrí la caja tras quitar el papel de regalo para encontrarme con un libro que se titulaba: "El Héroe de Zelkova". Sinceramente no entendía como, pero mi pensamiento estaba suponiendo algo que era de locos, pero, al abrirlo y empezar a leerlo desde el principio, pude ver que realmente mi pensamiento no estaba equivocado... el libro contaba mi historia desde que encontré la primera Gema de Arceus.

—Nazuna, ¿dónde lo has encontrado? —pregunté todavía incrédulo por lo que mis ojos acababan de ver y continuaban haciendo.

—Me lo regaló el señor de una biblioteca cuando estábamos en Tesalia... al parecer, allí te has vuelto muy famoso por acabar con Akuma. —dijo Nazuna con claridad mientras levantaba su dedo índice hasta la altura de sus rostro.

Era increíble como podían volar las historias, pero teniendo en cuenta que ese hecho ocurrió en tres años y en Ciudad Central, era normal. Antes de nada, saqué mi regalo, el cual, nada más mostrarlo, Nazuna me lo arrebató de las manos y apreció que se trataba de una Pokéball, pero no se veía el Pokémon en su interior... normal, es lo que tienen el modelo de Pokéball creadas por mi padre antes de mi partida... las "Sorpreball", es decir, las Pokéball sorpresa; y si, mi padre se dedicaba a la construcción de la Balls para luego venderlas.

—Vamos, ábrela. —le dije, algo que cumplió en seguida revelando el difícil Pokémon que había conseguido para ella... a un Milotic de lazo rojo en su cabeza, ya que era un regalo.

—¡Kyaaaa! —chilló Nazuna al ver mi regalo para después abrazarlo con mucho cariño. —¡Eres el Pokémon más lindo que he visto en mi vida! —continuó chillando, pero no me molestaba que lo hiciera. —Raiko, ¿cómo lo has conseguido? —me preguntó mientras continuaba abrazada a su nuevo Pokémon.

—Fue cuando estuvimos en Arrecípolis, cuando luché contra Wallace. —expliqué mientras ponía mis manos sobre mi cintura. —Cuando le conté a Wallace que necesitaba un Pokémon muy lindo para mi chica, me regaló un Feebas y me explicó paso a paso como evolucionarlo a Milotic y, por lo que ves, lo he conseguido. —dije esto último con una amplia sonrisa. —Si, sin duda he hecho bien en rega...

No pude acabar la frase cuando Nazuna se lanzó a mis labios haciéndome caer al suelo con ella encima dándome un fuerte y cálido beso... beso que me hizo me sonrojara tan solo un poco, pues ahora, cada vez que la veía linda o tenía un acto cariñoso o dulce, podía besarla sin vergüenza alguna.

Me levanté del suelo junto a Nazuna tras separarnos del furtivo beso y, tras Nazuna cambiar a Milotic a una Pokéball normal, pusimos rumbo al puerto para poner rumbo, por fin, de vuelta a Zelkova. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Arceus me impuso el prepararme para la guerra entre la Luz y la Oscuridad, pero, por fin, estaba preparado para dicha guerra que me haría enfrentarme a los más fuertes entes de la oscuridad... o, a lo mejor, no me enfrentaría expresamente a criaturas de la oscuridad.

Una semana habían pasado desde que habíamos abandonado Sinnoh y habíamos puesto rumbo a Zelkova para esperar que esa extraña criatura que habitaba bajo la región despertara. Sinceramente tenía gran interés en ver a esa criatura, pues Arceus aseguró en su carta que ni sus poderes de Sentencia podrían con él... realmente quería combatir contra él y demostrarle a Arceus lo fuerte que me había hecho en estos últimos tres años.

—Estás muy callado Raiko, ¿te ocurre algo? —preguntó Nazuna mientras se apoyaba en la baranda del barco, al igual que estaba yo.

Regresé al mundo tras abandonar mis pensamientos sobre la guerra que estaba por venir y regresé al barandal del barco, donde me encontraba mirando el cielo nocturno. Yo miré a Nazuna y negué con la cabeza al recordar su pregunta.

—No, no me pasa nada, es solo que estaba pensando en la guerra que tendremos que librar. —dije sinceramente para luego desviar la mirada de nueva a la luna llena que se reflejaba en el cielo estrellado.

—Raiko... —me llamó Nazuna. —Sé que seguro tú podrás parar esa guerra. —dijo mientras se aferraba a mi implante.

Yo me quedé mirándola por unos segundo con inexpresividad en mi rostro para luego sonreírle tiernamente... adoraba a Nazuna como para no poder sonreír. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la de Nazuna y ahí nos quedamos por un buen rato para descansar un poco. La noche era tranquila y el ambiente muy agradable, no había duda que se podría esperar una buena noche antes de que el barco llegara a Zelkova.

Nazuna se dirigió a la habitación antes que yo, pues yo decidí pasar un momento por el camarote de Shou, pues me había pedido que fuera cuando pudiera para hablar de un asunto con respecto a la guerra. Llegué a la habitación bostezando por el cansancio para encontrarme con Shou con su portátil tumbado sobre su cama y a Nanteki con un camisón azul que resaltaba su figura mientras daba de comer a sus Pokémon: Volcarona, Quilava, Arcanine y dos Flareons.

—Bueno, ¿para qué me querías? —pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Te gustaría ver esto. —dijo mientras me mostraba una imagen girando su portátil.

La imagen mostraba una noticia de periódico sacada ese mismo día, la cual decía: ""Destello Oscuro" vuelve a las andadas; en la madrugada, doce nuevas víctimas se han aparecido en los grandes almacenes de Sinnoh. La policía y Rangers de la zona ha declarado que nadie puede salir de Sinnoh sin que sea cacheado por ellos, pues se conoce que esta individua posee una marca de bala en el costado izquierdo".

La noticia me impactó de momento, pues pensé que esa "Destello Oscuro" se había retirado. Destello Oscuro era una asesina de entrenadores fuertes para robarles los Pokémon a sus victimas y, así, poder traficar con ellos en otros lugares... era una autentica miserable. La noticia adjuntaba una foto de esta peculiar asesina que fue encerrada años atrás, pero, inexplicablemente, escapó sin llamar la más mínima atención; era una chica de complexión delgada, de cabello rubio un poco más brillante que Nazuna y vestida con un pequeño vestido negro de cola hasta las rodillas por detrás, botas negras altas y mangas negras que le cubrían las manos y todo desde el codo hasta abajo... y, para similitud de Yellow, no tenía mucho pecho, pero... ¡¿para qué mierda me fijé en eso?! En fin.

—Entiendo... es posible que esa asesina esté en este barco ahora mismo. —dije en voz baja mientras, frunciendo mi ceño, cogía mi propio mentón y dirigía mi mirada a un punto incierto del suelo. —Os informaré de cualquier movimiento extraño entre los pasajeros. —dije antes de despedirme de ellos y poner rumbo a mi habitación.

Era extraño que una asesina de rango mundial quisiera asesinar a alguien en un barco, pues no tendría manera de escapar... a no ser que solo buscara un reto mayor y, en ese caso, yo era su objeto. Una chica pasó a mi lado, pero continué con mi camino, aunque realmente, sabía quién era. Por el rabillo del ojo, miré que, como si nada, esa chica me estaba siguiendo con una expresión fría y desoladora en su rostro; no lo pensé dos veces y actué... me frené en seco, algo que también hizo ella.

—No has tardado en reconocerme por lo que veo... Raiko Kamui. —dijo la chica, de la cual, desconocía su nombre.

—¿Acaso no te conocería de tanto escuchar noticias sobre ti? —pregunté retóricamente mientras me giraba para encararla y poder mirar sus vacíos ojos de color rojo oscuro. —Supongo que yo soy tu objetivo esta vez, ¿no? —volví a preguntar, esta vez, directamente.

—Lo has sido durante tres largos años en los que, desde las sombras, te he visto actuar en todas las regiones. —explicó ella aun con la capucha puesta tapándole la sombra, pero visible a mi vista. Un silencio se hizo mientras el viento acariciaba nuestros rostros y hacía ondear nuestras prendas.

—No te dejaré que te lleves a mis Pokémon para después venderlo a personas que no sabrán tratarlos. —dije muy decidido con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues, por favor, no opongas resistencia a lo que ya es un hecho. —dijo mientras sacaba de sus mangas, sin mostrar sus manos, unas dagas de acero negro con algunas manchas de sangre en estas... bien, vería como era su estilo de batalla y, si fuera necesario, activaría mi Ojo-Aura o no.

La rubia se lanzó contra mí, con una rapidez impropia de un ser humano. Con algo de facultad, conseguí bloquear sus dagas con mi implante, pero, debido al impulso con el que golpeó, me obligó a caer al suelo y rodar hacia atrás unos dos metros... realmente era una asesina de mucha fuerza, pero eso no me haría retroceder en lo más mínimo. Tras incorporarme de nuevo en pie, me quité la chaqueta quedando solo con mi camiseta sin mangas blanca revelando a mi rival mi implante, la cual quedó sorprendida.

—No esperaba que mi objetivo fuera un chico con tanto dolor en su interior... yo solo sabía que poseía muy buenos Pokémon, pero nada más. —dijo por la bajo, mas yo la escuché.

—Supongo que es algo de lo que me caracteriza. —dije antes de elevarlo. —Este brazo es lo que simboliza mi historia... y lo que lo seguirá haciendo. —dije esto último mirando desafiadoramente a mi adversaria.

Nuevamente, la rubia se volvió a lanzar contra mí, pero, gracias a mi visión, pude ver como se podía mover, pues quise aprovechar eso en su contra. Agachándome en el momento del golpe, golpeé con fuerza en su vientre haciendo que se elevara y se abriera a más golpes, pero me salió mal la jugada, pues, al momento de estar a punto de golpearla nuevamente, esta me dio una patada mandándome contra unas cajas de madera que transportaba el barco.

—Eres muy astuto Kamui, pero olvidaste que soy una asesina; analizo bien a mi rival antes de golpear mortalmente. —dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mí con sus cuchillas preparadas, pero, por extraño que me pareció, se paró.

—Buenas noches, ¿interrumpo algo entre usted y Acero? —dijo un extraño individuo, pero no tardé en reconocerlo, ya que era el único que me llamaba Acero... Hiro.

En efecto, Hiro se encontraba como un espectador en el segundo piso de la edificación interior del barco, donde nos veía desde el barandal. Con un salto, se posó delante de mí con una Pokéball en mano y con la otra cerrada en su cintura.

—Siento decirle que sí... interrumpe mi ejecución. —dijo la asesina como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Pues lo siento, pero no puedo permitir eso. —dijo mientras la Pokéball se abría y, delante de ambos, se materializaba un amenazante y poderoso Armaldo, el cual miró muy fríamente a la rubia, pero esta ni se inmutó.

—Si un combate es lo que deseáis, podéis tener seguro que será un... —intentó contestar, mas, cuando quiso, una alarma sonó en la cubierta, sorprendiéndome a mí y a la chica. Ella miró incrédula un poco a Hiro, y este solo se dedico a sonreír desafiadoramente.

—Están prohibidas las Batallas Pokémon a estas horas. —dijo con superioridad, pues eso me hizo recordar lo que eso significaba; los guardias del barco tendrían que ir a la zona para parar el combate, pero, al no haber, detendrían a "Destello Oscuro" por estar en búsqueda y captura durante cinco años.

—Mierda... —dijo la asesina mientras se volvía a poner la capucha para luego fruncir el ceño. —¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

—Hiro Natsukaze. —dijo secamente Hiro cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien, Hiro Natsukaze, escucha atentamente, porque solo lo diré una vez. —comenzó la asesina. —La próxima vez que nos encontremos, te aseguro que tendremos un combate a vida o muerte. —dijo antes de correr hacia los pasillos y evitar el avistamiento de la guardia.

La guardia no tardó en llegar, pero, al ver que se trataba de Hiro y de mí, el reglamento cambió drásticamente, pues al ser un Dex Holders, la cosa nos favorecía en muchas ocasiones en la que nos veíamos metidos de vez en cuando. Hiro se acercó al guardia seguido de su Pokémon, pero, antes de decir nada, el comandante se adelantó.

—Señor Natsukaze, ¿algún problema? —preguntó el que parecía manejar la seguridad del barco.

—Es "Destello Oscuro"... está a bordo. —dijo mientras fruncía su ceño y devolvía a su Armaldo.

Yo me levanté de entre los trozos de las cajas con ayuda de los guardias, los cuales recogieron y me entregaron mi chaqueta para que me la pusiera. Hiro continuó hablando con el comandante pidiéndole que aumentaran la seguridad, pues el barco llegaría a primera hora de la mañana a Zelkova... sería tiempo suficiente para que esa asesina actuara.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, volví a la habitación bostezando un poco por el cansancio y decidí darme una ducha para relajarme, pero pude ver que la puerta estaba cerrada, lo que significaba que Nazuna se me había adelantado. Yo golpeé la puerta para que Nazuna supiera que estaba aquí y ella no tardó en contestar.

—¿Raiko? ¿Ya estas aquí? —preguntó, pero que tontería, si no, no habría pegado.

—Si. —contesté mientras me tiraba duramente contra la cama. —Que noche más movida... y eso que ha sido poco tiempo en la que he luchado contra esa asesina. —dije en voz baja sin que Nazuna pudiera oírme.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —dijo mientras salía del baño con una toalla atada a su cuerpo y, con una toalla a parte, secándose el pelo.

—Shou me ha enseñado una noticia de que "Destello Oscuro" ha vuelto a asesinar a más entrenadores en Sinnoh. —dije antes de incorporarme a sentarme. —Y, como si fuera poco, está en el barco. —dijo mirando al suelo muy pensativo.

—¡¿Qué está a bordo de este barco?! —preguntó nerviosa Nazuna.

—Tranquilízate Nazuna, Hiro ya ha informado a la guardia del barco y estos la están buscando y vigilando por todos lados. —dije tranquilizándola. —Además... —comencé mientras me volvía a tumbar y mirar al techo. —Sabes que yo te protegería hasta dando la vida. —dije sonriendo, lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara un poco y me mirase dulcemente.

Realmente lo haría si se diera una ocasión así, ella lo sabía... sabía que arriesgaría mi vida al completo solo para que ella pudiera estar bien. Yo la miré y le sonreí... ella comenzó a caminar hacia mí y se echó sobre mí para quedar frente a mi rostro, algo que me dejó sorprendido, ya que tenía una mirada muy pícara para ser ella.

—Debes estar muy estresado. —dijo de la nada antes de poner sus manos sobre mis mejillas. —Déjame que te relaje. —fue lo último que dijo antes de precipitar su rostro hacia el mío y comenzar a besarme furtivamente, algo que no tarde de seguir para, esa noche, al igual que tres años atrás, dejarnos llevar por nuestros instintos.

El sol salió por el horizonte entrando por la ventana de mi camarote haciendo que me encontrara con el panorama más bello que podían ver mis ojos: yo tendido en la cama junto a la chica que más amaba... y ambos sin ropa alguna después de una noche de pasión irrevocable y cálida como el amanecer. Yo me encontraba abrazado a Nazuna, la cual dormía tranquilamente en mi pecho... se veían tan linda cuando dormía... que no podía evitar mirarla con una tierna sonrisa.

Comencé a darle suavemente con mi dedo en si mejilla haciendo que se despertara poco a poco; sus cabellos estaban alborotados y su mirada cansada, pero, aun así, me dirigió una sonrisa cálida y llena de cariño.

—Buenos días Nazuna. —dije con una cálida sonrisa. —Me voy a entrenar un rato con Hiro, no tardaré en volver. —expliqué antes de levantarme de la cama y empezar a vestirme.

—De acuerdo Raiko; no fuerces mucho el implante. —contestó mientras se volvía a tapar. —Yo también voy a levantarme e ir a entrenar con Tina. —dijo llamándome la atención, ya que...

—¿Por qué no entrenas con tu hermano? —pregunté, mas la respuesta me dio mucha envidia.

—Él y Natsuki han decidido quedarse en Sinnoh para pasar unas vacaciones. —dijo Nazuna mientras se comenzaba a vestir. —Además, al no ser Dex Holders, ambos no pueden salir de allí.

Sinceramente, me apenaba que Sky no pudiera ver la paliza que le daría a esa criatura que dormía bajo Zelkova, pero así sería mejor, pues no tendría que salvarlo a ambos en caso extremo. Me terminé de vestir y salí de la habitación encontrándome con que Hiro estaba apoyado en el barandal del barco observando Zelkova, la cual ya se podía divisar.

—Buenos días Hiro. —saludé con entusiasmo haciendo que este se girara a mirarme con su fría y cansada mirada característica.

—Buenos días Acero —estaba tardando en llamarme así.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle que entrenamiento sería el que ejecutaríamos esa mañana, cuando, como si fuera predestinado, sentí un aura pesada cargada de odio y frialdad. Al girarme a ver la barandilla del segundo piso, pude ver de nuevo a la rubia asesina, la cual nos miraba con frialdad y desolación.

—¿Otra vez tú "Destello Oscuro"? —pregunté con algo de pesadez mientras mi Ojo-Aura se activaba como si fuera predestinado.

—Por favor, prefiero que me llames por mi nombre. —pidió amablemente la de ojos rojos oscuros vacíos mientras saltaba y caía sobre la cubierta casi sin hacer ruido, pero aun había una duda que resolver.

—¿Y como te llamas? —preguntó Hiro anticipándose a mí mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La chica de cabello dorado claro se quitó la capa de capucha antes de contestar.

—Mi nombre es Yami Ryochi, asesina de rango mundial y vuestra asesina. —dijo antes de sacar de nuevo sus dagas sin dar a ver sus manos... esto sería mejor que un entrenamiento.

* * *

**_Makisotu Douraji: _**Bueno, como en el anterior fic también, subo dos capítulos del tirón para que no quede la cosa tan corta. Aquí tienes la aparición de Yami Ryochi, la que aparece también en nuestro Cross, más adelante de esta historia descubrirás el por qué es así.

_**IProOmise:**_ Amiga, escena romantica y algo pícara, es igual a, un review merecido por tu parte XD no enserio, escena pensada en tus gustos n/n Saludos

_**Neku12345:**_Colega; batalla contra una asesina y en barco... Raiko y Hiro vs Yami la asesina; disfruta las batallas y no te emociones tanto en los review. Un gran saludo ;)


	3. Cap II: Recuerdos desagradables

**- Capítulo 2: Recuerdos desagradables -**

* * *

Esto sería mejor que un entrenamiento con Hiro; teníamos ante nosotros la misteriosa "Destello Oscuro" Yami Ryochi, la cual estaba preparada para atacar, al igual que nosotros. Como una repetición de la noche anterior, se impulsó hacia nosotros con intenciones claras de atravesarnos con sus dagas, pero ya había visto dos veces ese mismo ataque... y además sus dos puntos débiles; uno era su vientre, pero eso ya lo había probado y terminé con una patada en la cara, así que, esta vez, probaría por arriba.

La asesina se nos echó encima, pero, con un salto, pude esquivar su ataque para después dar un fuerte puñetazo en su espalda haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo, pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, esta me impulsó hacia atrás y no me dio la oportunidad de golpearla como quería, ya que terminé rodando un poco para después poder volver a ponerme en pie.

—¡¿Pero cómo mierda voy a darle un solo golpe?! —me pregunté a mi mismo mientras me giraba a encarar de nuevo a la asesina.

Hiro la encaraba con gran destreza y agilidad, pues, por más que lanzaba sus dagas a combatir, este las esquivaba como si no fueran nada. En uno de los descuidos de la rubia, Hiro golpeó con su rodilla el estómago de esta haciéndola retroceder un poco.

—Eres muy fuerte, Hiro Natsukaze. —dijo con su brazo en la zona impactada.

—Lo sé. —dijo con superioridad. —Tú tampoco lo haces mal. —añadió para no quedar soberbio, pero ya se había hecho el chulo para mí.

**Hiro:**

_Sin que se me notara, esa chica era muy rápida, ya que, aunque lo hubiera hecho parecer fácil, sinceramente me había costado mucho no ser ni arañado lo más mínimo por sus dagas. Estaba dispuesto a atacar, cuando aprecié algo curioso de verdad... deslizándose por sus dagas, una Pokéball apareció quedándose en la punta que me señalaba._

_—¿Quieres ahora una batalla contra mí? —pregunté confundido mientras me cruzaba de brazos._

_—¿No es obvio? —preguntó a modo de respuesta. —Si quiero robar tus Pokémon, he de conocer cual es la media de tu nivel. —dijo antes de lanzar casi sin fuerzas su Pokéball al aire y materializar en la cubierta a un frío y calculador Weavile, el cual se cruzó de brazos y dirigió una mirada fría hacia mi persona._

_Ya veo, así que una batalla era lo que quería... pues vive Arceus que la iba a tener. Saqué la Pokéball del Pokémon que capturé en Hoenn que se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para tenerlo en mi primer equipo._

_—¡Adelante Breloom! —exclamé materializando a este en cubierta, el cual miró amenazante a Weavile._

_Ambos tenían el punto débil del otro, pero eso lo teníamos claro ambos. Acero se quedó expectante en el combate que estaba a punto de comenzar mientras su Ojo-Aura se desactivaba y la llama de su ojo desaparecía poco a poco... manda narices que solo se quedara a mirar y no a ayudar, pero en fin, por lo menos tendría un testigo que presenciara el verdadero poder de mis Pokémon_

_—Weavile, por favor, usa Colmillo Hielo. —ordenó con educación, lo que me dio a pensar que, aun siendo una asesina, conservaba la educación impune._

_El Pokémon de la asesina rubia recubrió sus colmillos como estalactitas de hielo y, sin dudar dos veces, corrió con gran velocidad hacia mi Breloom, el cual sonrió desafiadoramente, pues sabía bien que en mi cabeza solo existía un contraataque para ese ataque, el cual no tardé en ordenar._

_—¡Breloom, usa Gancho Alto! —ordené cruzándome de brazos._

_Breloom, como si lo tuviera preparado, rodeó su puño de una luz brillante antes de golpear con potencia en el mentón de Weavile, enviándolo a volar al cielo. Yami pareció sorprendida por el poder que tenía mi Pokémon._

_—Por lo que veo, tus Pokémon también son muy fuertes. —dijo sin despegar la mirada de su Weavile, el cual consiguió caer de pie y, tras caer, se restregó repetidamente la muñeca por su mentón para suavizar el golpe. —Pero no creas que puedes vencer a una asesina de rango mundial así de fácil. —dijo con un macabro brillo en sus ojos... esta chica ahora se iba a lanzar con todo. —Weavile, por favor, usa Finta._

_Weavile se dirigió hacia Breloom como preparado para asestar un fuerte Ataque Rápido; no lo pensé dos veces y quise demostrarle lo que era ser un Dex Holders, por lo que le ordené a Breloom que repitiera el mismo movimiento._

_—¡Gancho Alto! —ordené... pero el resultado no fue el mismo._

_Breloom usó Gancho alto tras calcular el ataque que realizaría de frente, pero, justo cuando iba a impactar, Weavile se frenó para rodearse de aura negra y golpear fuertemente en el estómago a Breloom con tanto poder, que solo un golpe necesitó para demoler a mi Pokémon._

_Breloom cayó derrotado y Weavile solo se dedicó a cruzarse de brazos y sonreír con superioridad. Yo aun estaba atónito de ver que, con un solo golpe, un Pokémon tan fuerte había quedado en nada._

_—¿Es que ya te has rendido? —me preguntó Acero sacándome de mi desoladora derrota._

**Raiko:**

Con las manos en mis bolsillos me acerqué a mi compañero y amigo mientras ocultaba mis ojos entre mi cabello, pero una sonrisa perduraba en mi rostro. Hiro pareció sorprendido por mi pregunta, pero parecía que la respuesta era un sí, pues, como yo decía: "El que calla, otorga".

—Sinceramente esperaba más de ti amigo. —dije mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro. —Pero... —en eso, mi ojo izquierdo salió de entre mi cabello entrecerrado y con un brillo que hizo retroceder un poco a Yami y a su Weavile. —Ahora creo que me toca a mí. —dije con una siniestra sonrisa.

Yami pareció sentir miedo y no pudo evitar retroceder hasta quedar pegada a la pared. Esta, al sentirla, no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde había golpeado, pero, tal susto se llevó cuando, al mirarme de nuevo, yo estaba a unos diez centímetros de su rostro con una mirada amenazadora.

—Servine, usa Somnífero. —ordené sin despegar mi mirada de la asustada asesina.

De la nada, Servine apareció de mis espaldas y, con una pícara mirada, abrió la boca permitiendo salir un polvo brillante azulado que, al olerlo Yami, sintió un cansancio tan fuerte, que no pudo evitar quedarse dormida frente a mí para, poco a poco, resbalar por la pared hasta quedar dormida sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared. Me separé de ella para volver con Hiro, el cual estaba junto a su Breloom, aun sin creer que hubiera perdido.

—No te preocupes hombre, un resbalón lo tiene cualquiera. —dije consiguiendo animarlo.

—Si... supongo que eso habrá sido. —dijo desviando la mirada hacia el rostro dormido de Yami.

—Vamos, ayúdame a llevarla a mi habitación. —dije mientras me disponía a levantarla, pero, al intentarlo, su Weavile me atacó, lo que me impulsó a que me defendiera con mi implante. —Tranquilo Weavile, solo quiero que todos mis amigos y yo le hagamos unas preguntas. —dije calmado con una sincera sonrisa.

—Pero Raiko, debemos entregarla a las autoridades. —dijo Hiro haciendo que Weavile me mirase con cara de odio, mas se disipó al verme solo sonreír, pues mis planes eran otros.

—No vamos a entregarla. —dije desviando la mirada hacia la asesina. —Quiero que se una a nosotros.

Así lo quería. Viendo el potencial de batalla que tenía, me agradaría mucho que se uniera, pues, así, junto a Tina, tendríamos una combinación increíble para situaciones de apuro en sitios cerrados... pero no creo que Yami valiera para sitios cerrados, pues, cuando la aprisioné entre la pared, pude notar que había algo raro en su mirada asustada... creo, y solo creo, que tiempo atrás vivió un trauma que la había dejado marcada.

La llevamos a ella y a su Weavile a mi habitación y, después de contar mis intenciones a todos, no tardamos en reunirnos en la habitación y, tras atarle las manos a Yami por si acaso, esperamos a que despertara. Tras media hora de espera, por fin, el efecto del somnífero desapareció y ella despertó.

—¿Dó... Dónde estoy? —preguntó desubicada.

—Estás en mi habitación. —dije haciendo que se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Ella solo tardó unos instantes en saber que sus manos estaban atadas y, no se por qué, pero comenzó a gritar y a tratar de huir de nosotros, aunque no se podía mover, ya que, a la vez de que até sus manos, también la até a la cama.

—¡ALEJÁOS DE MÍ! ¡NO ME HAGAIS NADA! —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y muy asustada.

Nadie entendió nada, pero, al menos, cuando su Weavile la abrazó, consiguió tranquilizarla. Dejó de llorar y sus gritos cesaron para quedar con la respiración un poco agitada y sin despegar la mirada de nosotros. Después de lo que había visto, sabía que no tenía que temerle nadie, pues en el fondo era una chica indefensa... me acerqué a ella y la desaté para después sentarme a los pies de la cama.

—Yami... ¿Qué clase de trauma viviste para actuar así? —pregunté directamente sorprendiéndola. Tardó unos segundos en mirarme a los ojos, pero, al fin, respondió.

—Verán... —comenzó. —Cuando tenía trece años, tuve un novio que era unos cinco años mayor que yo; nos divertíamos juntos... pero... —a este punto, su mirada se entristeció y ocultó su mirada bajo su rubio cabello. —Una noche, él y yo quedamos con sus amigos para pasar una noche de tranquila en su casa... pero sus amigos trajeron mucho alcohol y la situación cambió. Yo me negué a tomarlo y él también, pero sus amigos se pusieron ebrios. Uno de ellos intentó propasarse conmigo y después otro y otro hasta que todos comenzaron a manosearme de manera sucia. —en eso levantó la cabeza para mirarnos y pudimos ver que por sus mejillas se deslizaban multitud de lágrimas. —Todos querían llevarme a la cama y yo, a la desesperada de le pedí ayuda a mi novio...

—Y él también abusó de ti. —se adelantó Hiro sorprendiéndonos a todos los presentes en la sala, incluida a Yami, la cual, al volver a dirigir mi mirada hacia ella, asintió con mucha tristeza.

—Hiro, ¿cómo lo sabes? —pregunté volviendo a fijar mis ojos en él.

—Porque fui yo quien la sacó de allí.

**Yami:**

_Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo al escuchar esa afirmación por parte de ese Hiro. Mi mente se centró en ese recuerdo que tenía tantas lagunas; recordé que, cuando todos estaban abusando de mí, una misteriosa persona que no alcancé a ver, rompió el cristal del ventanal y entró junto a un Rhyhorn muy fuerte y noqueó a todos los abusones haciendo que yo quedara libre, pero no pude agradecerle, pues me desmayé entonces._

_—¿Es... Es eso cierto? —pregunté aun sin creerlo. Él, sin responder todavía, me lanzó una Pokéball y yo atrapé con mis mangas._

_—Ese es ahora el Pokémon que me ayudó a salvarte. —dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_Yo observé al Pokémon del interior de la Pokéball; era un Rhyperior que se veía muy fuerte y poderoso... pero algo que me sorprendió fue el hecho de que él fuera como si me conociera, pues, al verme, me sonrió._

_—Hermano, ¿pero cómo es que la sacaste de allí? —preguntó la que parecía su hermana de ojos grises._

_—Verás Tina, cuando mamá se separó de papá, yo me quedé con él. —comenzó a explicar Hiro. —Nos compramos una casa en Ciudad Azulona, en la avenida Vileplume. —dijo Hiro haciendo que me acordara de que..._

_—Esa también era la avenida donde vivía mi novio. —dije por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan._

_—Lo sé... yo era el vecino de tu novio. —continuó con su explicación. —Al volver por la noche a casa, pude ver que había demasiado ruido en su casa, así que decidí preguntar que qué estaban haciendo... pero en eso escuché tus gritos pidiendo socorro. —dijo despertando esos nefastos y desagradables recuerdos. —No me lo pensé dos veces y entré a la fuerza para ayudarte._

_Escondí mis lagrimosos ojos entre mi cabello mientras escuchaba la historia de Hiro y, tras este terminara de contarla, yo no pude evitar saltar a sus brazos para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí, ya que, aunque no me gustaba mucho ese tipo de situaciones, de alguna manera tenía que demostrarle mi agradecimiento. El al principio se sorprendió, pero más lo hizo al notar como mis lágrimas caían sobre su hombro._

_—Yami... —dijo mi nombre, lo que hizo que yo me separara de ese abrazo pudiendo apreciar las sonrientes miradas de todos._

_—Muchas gracias por eso entonces... Hiro. —dije haciendo lo que no hacía desde ese día... sonreí._

**Raiko:**

Con el brazo sobre el hombro de Nazuna, sonreía al ver que Yami podía ser feliz por saber que su rescatador fue Hiro. Había alguna que otra cosa que no me encajaba, pero decidí no darle importancia, pues solo me interesaba una cosa. Avancé hacia ambos provocándome que me miraran y que Yami volviera a su mirada fría y desoladora.

—Yami Ryochi; en nombre de todos te pregunto... ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros en nuestra misión para combatir contra la legendaria bestia que duerme bajo Zelkova? —preguntó, pero, antes de que contestara, su comentario me sorprendió.

—¿Os referís a "La Dama de Pandora"?

Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo al recordar a la mencionada. Recordé leer bastante acerca de ella; se trataba de la primera dama del mundo, la cual portaba todos los males a aquellos que lo enfrentaban, así ganándose el apodo de "La Dama Negra". Sin duda y, sin saberlo mucho, había aceptado enfrentarme a un enemigo mil veces más poderoso que Akuma. Miré a mis compañeros, los cuales no entendieron mucho, pero sabía que ellos deberían verla en alguna ocasión... y una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

A mi mente saltaban las formas en las que esa diosa de la muerte podría aparecer frente a nosotros, pero la más segura sería saliendo en la gran plaza de Ciudad Central, puesto que esta estaba en el centro de toda la región.

—Por lo que veo, conoces al enemigo, ¿no es así? —pregunté con un rostro sereno y algo calculador, pues, si era correcto mi instinto, ella podría facilitarme más los datos del enemigo.

—No en persona, pero si en leyenda. —comenzó Yami mientras se levantaba de la cama y se cruzaba de brazos. —Verán, su enemigo, por ahora, les supera en poder de una forma estrepitosa. —dijo haciéndome saber algo que ya era obvio, pues ni siquiera Arceus podía, pero sus palabras a continuación si me dieron información que desconocía. —La Dama de Pandora es conocida por sus poderes de Fuego Negro e invocaciones satánicas, pero con el punto que contáis es que somos más.

—¿"Somos"? Entonces, ¿te unes a nosotros? —preguntó Nazuna adelantándose a mí.

—Por supuesto. —dijo con una reverencia mientras su rostro seguía serio y frío. —Será un placer luchar a su lado y, sobre todo, espero no ser una molestia.

Todos sonreímos ante su amabilidad y modales, algo que la hizo enfadar un poco, lo que provocó más risa a nuestro parecer. Pasado un buen rato, todos habíamos regresado a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, pero yo carecía de querer descansar, así que me puse a entrenar en un cuerpo a cuerpo contra mi Lucario, el cual se rebajaba a nivel humano, puesto que si actuaba con su nivel Pokémon, me podía dar por muerto al primer golpe.

—¿Sabes Lucario? Me gusta Yami para nuestro equipo. —le conté a mi Pokémon tras la sesión de entrenamiento, lo que provocó que me quedara apoyado en la baranda del barco dando la espalda al mar.

—"¿Y eso Maestro?" —preguntó Lucario a través del lazo de aura que compartíamos mutuamente.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé. —dije mientras sonreía de lado mientras miraba al cielo y cerraba los ojos para sentir el aire dar en mi rostro. —Supongo que su actitud y su poder halla influido para pedirle que luche a nuestro lado. —dije mientras miraba con los ojos entreabiertos al cielo, pero, al hacerlo, pude ver el cielo comenzaba a tornarse gris. —¿Mmm...? ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté antes de que mi instinto del aura me lo dijera todo.

Era como si volviera a sentir cuando esa espada se clavó en mi espalda en Ciudad Pirineo, en la base del Team Darkness. Como acto reflejo miré al mar y esta empezaba a picarse... ¿qué mierda estaba pasando?

—Raiko, ¿qué le pasa al ambiente? —preguntó Nazuna, la cual venía tras de mí. —El ambiente se ha vuelto algo más... raro. —dijo mientras, a mi lado, miraba al mar picarse... pero lo que vimos a continuación... nos hizo que abriéramos la boca a la vez que los ojos al ver tal bestial escena.

Una especie de maremoto se produjo en toda la zona antes que un rayo de oscuridad saliera desde lo más profundo de Zelkova antes de que una explosión negra inundara el lugar dejando una especie de semicírculo oscuro rodeando toda la región... y las sesenta millas alrededor de esta, en la cual se encontraba el barco... estábamos atrapados dentro de la oscuridad de La Dama de Pandora.

Antes de formular pregunta o palabra alguna, el mar comenzó a picarse de nuevo, pero, esta vez, solo por un sitio. Yo me acerqué a la borda... pero fui repelido de un... coletazo procedente de una cola violeta con una especia de fuego morado casi blanco, la cual había salido de los más profundo del mar.

—¡Raiko! —dijo Nazuna mientras iba a ayudarme a reincorporarme a la batalla. —¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, pero, antes de contestar, otro coletazo se dispuso a golpear a Nazuna, pero yo no lo dejé, pues cogí a Nazuna sobre mis brazos y salté esquivando el ataque.

Caí sobre la zona más elevada del barco y pude ver que, la forma de todo ese monstruo, se reflejaba en el agua; se trataba como la forma de un Gyarados, pero este se veía distinto, era como si se tratara de un Dragonair gigantesco. Al momento, la cola de ese misterioso monstruo volvió a salir a la superficie, pero, esta vez, pude ver que lo estaban esperando.

—¡Rhyperior, usa Machada!

Al momento, Hiro apareció junto a su Rhyperior y este, tras separarse de su amo, iluminó sus brazos de una luz brillante para luego golpear con mucha potencia hacia abajo haciendo que la cola se retirase al interior del mar antes de que la figura de esa serpiente gigantesca también desapareciera entre la bruma del mar.

—Genial como siempre Hiro. —dije volviendo a saltar hacia la cubierta con Nazuna todavía en mis brazos.

—Gracias. —agradeció sin dejar de fruncir su ceño y sin quitar vista al mar. —¿Qué mierda era eso? —preguntó acto seguido.

—La verdad... no lo sé, pero era como una especie de Dragonair gigante. —dije mientras activaba mi Ojo-Aura. —En fin, sea lo que sea... —dije con Lucario preparado. —...Aquí viene. —dije mientras me disponía a saltar para poder encarar a ese monstruo desde el cielo, pero, al momento de casi saltar, Yami pasó sobre mí con sus dagas preparadas para atacar, pero, en vez de atacar con ellas, lanzó desde ellas dos Pokéballs materializando a un Honchkrow y a un Skuntank muy fuertes, los cuales se prepararon para atacar.

—¡Skuntank, por favor, usa Bomba Lodo! —ordenó Yami con su ceño fruncido.

Su Pokémon mofeta abrió su boca y lanzó una ráfaga de disparos de barro, las cuales se ocultaron con rapidez en el agua, pero sin saber si le había dado o no... pero yo si pude ver que había impacto de lleno contra la cabeza y parte de la cola.

La sombra marina desapareció nuevamente dejándonos confusos en cubierta mientras Yami se mantenía suspendida en el aire sobre su Honchkrow. Los segundos pasaban y la criatura seguía sin aparecer, pero sabía que no tardaría en hacer una aparición peligros para todos los presentes.

—Ya está aquí. —avisé a todos los que nos encontrábamos en cubierta, los cuales se prepararon para enfrentarlo.

Al momento, desde lo más profundo del mar, un Gyarados salió del mar, pero este no era un Gyarados cualquiera... tenía la contextura de un Dragonair, color morado intenso en todo su cuerpo, sus cuernos de la cabeza era ahora una corona morada también, pero un poco más clara, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos y, en vez de tener sus típicas aletas por la zona de la espalda, este tenía llamas de fuego blanco amoratado en esta y en la cola.

—¡¿Qué-Qué es eso?! —preguntó exaltada Nazuna al ver la apariencia de ese Gyarados fantasmagórico.

—Esto es lo que nos atacó. —dije mientras mi Ojo-Aura aumentaba un poco más su tamaño. —¡Pero hasta aquí llegó, Lucario, usa Ataque Óseo! —ordené dando a comenzar el combate.

**¿?:**

_La brisa ondeaba mi melena al son del viento que se desprendía dentro de esta esfera oscura donde me encontraba... un viento muy agradable. Se asomé un poco a desde la estructura superior del barco y pude ver a esos tales Pokédex Holders luchar fieramente contra ese Gyarados "Negro"... se veían muy entretenidos luchando y, a la vez, muy divertido; pero, por culpa de ese Gyarados, el barco no podía terminar de llegar a la costa... eso no era divertido, así que era el momento de actuar... pero, como siempre hacía yo, divirtiéndome._

_—Kecleon, juega un poco con ese Gyarados. —dije mientras lanzaba con mi dedo índice a modo de trampolín mi Pokéball hacia delante de mí materializando a mi fiel colega de color verde._

_Kecleon apareció delante de mí y sin duda, puso su mano recta sobre su frente simulando a un marinero, cosa que yo imité para echarme una risa. Tras todo eso, Kecleon desapareció frente a mis ojos camuflándose con el entorno. Me levanté del suelo y me quedé al borde de la estructura para luego ponerme mi capucha negra, la cual ya era costumbre en mí llevarla, para luego inhalar el aire del ambiente y sonreír satisfecha._

_—Sin duda hace muy buen ambiente para eliminar a "Pokémon Negros". —dije mientras estiraba mis brazos sobre mi cabeza para luego mirar con una siniestra sonrisa y con los ojos entrecerrados al primer "Pokémon Negro" que se me había revelado._

**Raiko:**

Ese Pokémon fantasmagórico nos estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles y Lucario estaba teniendo algunos problemas con ese Pokémon fantasmal, pues no conseguía acertar ni un solo golpe y eso no me agradaba en lo más mínimo... pero algo raro pasó. Al momento, este comenzó a recibir golpes del... ¿aire? Esto era muy extraño, era como si estuviera simulando golpes, pero, gracias a mi observación, pude alcanzar que, con una velocidad increíble, una línea en zig-zag roja se movía alrededor de este Pokémon.

—¡Kecleon, usa Garra Umbría!

Una voz sonó en la zona más alta del barco haciendo que mi vista se dirigiera hacia esta. Sobre el borde de la zona más alta del barco, una chica de ojos verdes lima, melena rubia hasta el pecho y vestida con una camiseta ancha marrón muy claro bajo una chaqueta negra de capucha y mangas cortas, cinturón negro alrededor de su cintura, pantalones muy cortos azules y botas altas negras... pero algo que me llamó mucho la atención de esta chica, fue el hecho de que tuviera los ojos muy estrechos, semejante a la mirada de un gato.

Dejando a la chica a un lado, dirigí mi mirada hacia el Gyarados violeta y pude ver que había sido alcanzado por un zarpazo oscuro haciendo que quedara reducido a debilitado. Antes de decir lo más mínimo o ser capturado, este fue capturado por una Pokéball que era muy extraña. Su color base era negro puro y estaba adornada por algunos retoques ovalados blancos, pero, en cualquier caso, a simple vista se podía ver que tenía el mismo efecto que la Masterball... captura asegurada.

—Bien, uno menos. —dijo esa misteriosa chica mientras, de un salto caía a los pies de la Pokéball negra y la recogía. —Regresa Kecleon. —dijo mientras apuntaba al cielo una Pokéball simple la cual regresaba lo que pareció ser la forma de un Kecleon. No dudé en lo más mínimo y pregunté.

—¿Qui...Quién eres? —pregunté regresando a Lucario a su Pokéball.

La tipa pareció que no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, pero, al hacerlo, solo se dedicó a sonreír para luego extenderme una carta, la cual comencé a leer. Tras leerla, me quedé un poco sorprendido, pues era una carta similar a la que recibí por parte de Arceus.

—Parece que estamos en el mismo bando. —dijo con una divertida sonrisa. —Tú debes de ser Raiko Kamui, ¿no es así? —preguntó a lo que yo asentí. —Pues es un gusto poder estar ante alguien tan fuerte. —halagó para después responder mi pregunta. —Me presento; mi nombre es Minami Kunikida y, al igual que tú, mandada por Arceus a la guerra. —dijo con una tranquila y feliz sonrisa mientras mi mirada se quedaba atónita hacia ella, ya que... ¿estaba feliz de ser llamada a la guerra? Esta chica, sin duda, nos iba a traer problemas.

* * *

**_- Posdata -_**

* * *

SkySpecial15 - **Bien, al fin subí un nuevo capítulo con muchas sorpresas y una nueva aparición, la de "Minami Kunikida", otra enviada por Arceus a luchar por la luz. Espero que disfruten el capítulo y sobre todo, por favor, dejen sus review opinando que les parece. Saludos! ;P**

* * *

Makisotu Douraji - **Colega, nuevo capítulo, pero, en serio, me tienes que explicar porque tardas tantos días en conectarte, es algo frustrante, pero si fue por trabajo o por algo que de verdad te imposibilitó a escribir, no hay problema. Saludos y espera que continuemos el cross :D**

IProOmise - **¡¿Cómo que estuviste sin Internet?! ¡¿Y aun estas viva?! XD yo sinceramente no aguantaría estar sin internet, pues me moriría de aburrimiento; en compensación de te dejo este capítulo para que vuelvas a tener excusa para estar frente al computador XDDD Saludos**

Neku12345 - **Bien tío; lo primero, es darte las gracias por tu personaje, pues ya estoy cansado de crear tantos personajes; lo segundo es que aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo para opinar, espero que no te emociones con el Gyarados Negro, que por cierto explicaré en el siguiente capi el por qué de ese nombre. Saludos colega XD**

Galatea RS - **Bueno, lo primero, muchas gracias por tu interés por mis historias, me complace mucho que a la gente les gusten mis historias Pokémon. Mucha gracias y espero que disfrutes del capítulo... Ah, que dejes tu review diciendo lo que te parece la historia. Nos vemos :)**

manoloadri1 - **Bien; lo primero, es darte las gracias por tu personaje, pues ya estoy cansado de crear tantos personajes; lo segundo es que aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo para opinar, espero que te guste la batalla contra el Gyarados Negro, que por cierto explicaré en el siguiente capi el por qué de ese nombre. Saludos y muchas gracias por interesarte por mi historia XD... Ah y por cierto, no hay problema, tu personaje será como Red, pero con algún que otro retoque, porque sería un plagio, ¿entiendes? Pero de todas formas muchas gracias :D**


	4. Cap III: Una siniestra compañera

**- Capítulo 3: Una siniestra compañera -**

* * *

Todos habíamos quedado atónitos al saber que tendríamos que actuar junto a esa chica tan... risueña. Nadie sabía que decir, pero yo ya sabía lo que tenía que decirle para dejar las cosas claras. Avancé hacia ella, la cual sonreía ampliamente, y, tras respirar profundamente... le extendí mi mano.

—Pues luchemos juntos, Minami. —dije mientras sonreía desafiadoramente.

Todos, incluida Nazuna, se quedaron atónitos ante mi rápida aceptación de Minami Kunikida. Yo me quedé observándola para analizarla más de cerca, algo que Minami pareció poder ver. Ella apretó mi mano con fuerza y... ya veo, ella también me analizaba.

—Vaya. —dijo al notar mi implante metálico. —Por lo que veo, es cierto lo que me dijo Arceus con que eres un chico que ha sufrido mucho. —dijo, mas a mi no me importó mucho.

—Bien Minami. —comencé mientras me separaba de ella con la Pokéball negra en mano, la cual, al verla Minami, tocó sus bolsillos comprobando que ya no la poseía. —En primer lugar, dime que tipo de Pokéball es esta. —dije muy serio mientras alzaba la Pokéball negra en mi mano. Ella solo me miró con una sonrisa de lado y con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Se trata de una Duskball; una Pokéball semejante a la Masterball, solo que esta tiene un efecto especial para los Pokémon que entran en ella. —dijo antes de sonreír siniestramente. —Los hace desaparecer.

Esa explicación me puso los vellos de punta. No pensaba que una Pokéball así pudiera hacer que los Pokémon desaparecieran, así... sin más. Miré consternado la Pokéball sabiendo que debía destruirla para poder salvar a los Pokémon, pero, antes de poder estrellarla contra el suelo, Minami me detuvo con una cara de desesperación.

—¡No! —exclamó muy nerviosa al ver mis intenciones. —¡Debo conservarla para hacer desaparecer a los "Pokémon Negros"! —exclamó haciendo que me parase en seco y solo moviera los ojos hacia ella.

—¿Qué son los "Pokémon Negros"? —pregunté consiguiendo que me diera la información adecuada.

—Tsk. —rechistó ella con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados ligeramente antes de dar un suspiro. —Los Pokémon Negros son los Pokémon que han sido manipulados dentro de esta zona oscura, pero tan solo afecta a los salvajes; a los Pokémon de los entrenadores no les afecta en lo más mínimo. —explicó aun con el ceño fruncido la de melenita rubia. —Es como el Gyarados al que os acabáis de enfrentar. —continuó antes de extenderme la mano. —Por favor, devuélvemela; he de evitar que los Pokémon Negros dañen a los ciudadanos de Zelkova.

Esas últimas palabras fueron las que me hicieron cambiar de opinión. Le devolví la Duskball a su dueña y solo pudimos esperar a que el barco llegara seguro a la costa de la región. Durante la hora y media en la que el barco tardó en llegar a la costa, quise conocer más a fondo a esa risueña de Minami, la cual, no se porque, pero siempre estaba sonriendo... era algo extraño y a la vez dulce. Hasta entonces, solo contaba con un Kecleon, un Illumise y un Wigglytuff. He de decir que era un equipo pequeño, pero con mucho poder pues todos habían superado el nivel sesenta; sin duda se acercaban al nivel de mi Servine, mi Pokémon más débil, pero de un claro nivel setenta y dos, pero en fin.

En poco tiempo, esta chica se había ganado el cariño de todos por ser linda y siempre estar sonriendo, pero a mí no me gustaba esa manera de ser, pues podía ver algo más en ella, algo... extraño, pero, por ahora, mientras tuviéramos la misión de combatir por parte de la luz, no quería meter al grupo en más líos... a no ser de que fuese necesario. El barco, por fin, llegó a la costa y todos desembarcamos para encontrarnos con un gran puñado de Kinglers y Krabbys dispuestos a atacar, así que me pareció genial entrenar un poco con ellos.

—Bien... ¡Umbreon, es tu turno! —exclamé liberando a mi Pokémon nocturno, el cual parecía estar preparado para la batalla. —¡Bien, comienza con Pulso Umbrío! —ordené.

Al instante, Umbreon emitió un potente rayo negro que me sorprendió de ver, pues, en vez de ser un Pulso Umbrío, este parecía ser como un Hiperrayo negro. El Pulso Umbrío noqueó a muchos de los Krabbys y algún que otro Kingler, los cuales, tras ser abatidos, eran capturados por la Duskball de Minami, la cual, por otro lado, entrenaba a su Kecleon más.

**Nazuna:**

_Tras un buen rato de estar luchando y Minami haciendo desaparecer a esos Pokémon Negros en su Duskball, decidimos montar un campamento en la misma playa donde habíamos atracado. Raiko se veía inseguro respecto a tener a Minami en nuestro equipo, pero no sabía porque, pues ella se veía muy simpática y alegre. Ella se pasó la noche contando historias graciosas, las cuales nos hacían reír sin parar. Tras comer algunas provisiones del barco, decidimos dormir un rato para recargar fuerzas, pero yo carecía de sueño, pues no podía conciliarlo bien cuando Raiko no estaba a mi lado._

_Me levanté de la seca arena y me adentré un poco en el bosque que rodeaba la zona junto a mi Espeon, la cual usaba Destello para alumbrarme el camino. Tras un rato caminando, pude divisar a Yami en una de las ramas, sentada y apegando sus piernas a su pecho. Sin que notara mucho mi presencia, me subí al árbol trepando, pues Sapphire me había enseñado cuando estuvimos en Hoenn._

_—Hola Yami. —saludé con voz calida para no asustarla._

_—Oh, buenas noches señorita Veshiva. —dijo con su típico tono de educación... sin duda se llevaría muy bien con Platinum._

_—Deja de llamarme así. —le pedí con una dulce sonrisa. —Solo soy Nazuna... y nada más. —expliqué cruzada de brazos._

_Estaba a punto de preguntar qué hacía allí, cuando, a través de las ramas de los árboles, pude divisar un par de destellos verdes y azules, los cuales, al pasarme a una rama más cerca, pude ver que eran Hiro y Raiko, los cuales entrenaban usando su aura... y si, Hiro también podía usar el combate con aura; fue en Jotho donde descubrió que podía usarlo, al estar a punto de ser aplastado por una roca lanzada por un Tyranitar salvaje, este rompió la roca gracias a su aura y, tras una dura pelea contra ese Pokémon gigantesco, consiguió atraparlo, pero en fin, que me desvío del tema._

_—Oye Hiro. —escuché hablar primero a Raiko llamando a Hiro. Me asomé un poco más para poder escuchar mejor y me sorprendió su pregunta. —¿Qué te parece Yami?_

_Al escuchar esa pregunta, no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia Yami y pude ver que ella también lo había escuchado, pues sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas y sus labios temblaban... esta chica podía aparentar ser fría y solitaria, pero, en el fondo, solo era una niña que, por culpa de un desgraciado, nunca supo lo que era ser correspondida en el amor... aunque más se demostró al escuchar la respuesta de Hiro._

_—Es una buena persona y quizás sea una excelente compañera para los combates. —respondió Hiro. Poco a poco y con una mirada pervertida y pícara, dirigí mi mirada hacia Yami, la cual se había quedado muy ruborizada._

_—No Hiro... —dijo Raiko llamando mi atención. —Me refiero como chica. —...eso si que me interesaba mucho saber._

_El silencio se hizo un momento y no pude evitar poner la oreja más de lo normal, pero mi mirada se desvió hacia Yami, la cual estaba tan sonrojada y, a la vez, tan nerviosa por la respuesta, que no pudo evitar salir saltando de rama en rama hacia el campamento. Quise ir con ella, pero la respuesta de Hiro me hizo pararme en seco._

_—No tienes derecho de saber sobre la gente que me gustan o no. —respondió antes de que Raiko, pícaramente, comentara sobre ella._

_—¿Acaso he preguntado si te gusta?_

_Saqué una sonrisa amplia y pícara al escuchar la pregunta de Raiko. Al momento, me bajé del árbol y salí corriendo camino de vuelta al campamento para poder contarle a Yami lo ocurrido por Hiro, pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a Yami, alguien me jaló hacia atrás adentrándome dentro del bosque... alguien que hacia que mi corazón latiera mil veces por segundo._

_—Nazuna, mejor dejemos que esos dos se lo digan mutuamente cuando llegue el momento. —dijo mirando a Yami alejarse hacia el campamento._

_Mi chico tenía razón, ellos debían ser valientes de decirse mutuamente lo que sentían mutuamente. Junto a Raiko, volví al interior del bosque y justamente donde él había entrenado con Hiro, el cual me pareció un lugar muy hermoso; se trataba de un acantilado en el cual rompían las olas y, aunque estuviéramos rodeados por la oscuridad del cielo, la luna se podía seguir viendo. Yo me senté al borde del acantilado, a la vera de mi chico... y, como tres años atrás, volví a apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro._

_—Raiko. —lo llamé tomando un rostro más serio. —¿Por qué no te agrada Minami? Es una chica simpática, dulce y muy graciosa. —pregunté, lo que me provocó una sorpresa al escuchar su respuesta._

_—Verás Nazuna. —habló con un tono un serio y decisivo. —No sé porque, pero creo que Minami nos está ocultando algo raro... no sabría explicártelo con palabras, pero creo que ella ha tenido algún suceso extraño en su vida; es como si se estuviera riendo... de nosotros. —dijo perdiendo su pensativa mirada en el océano._

_—Raiko. —dije mientras me levantaba de su lado. —No entiendo tu manera de actuar con ella. —dije algo enojada por eso. —Aceptaste muy rápidamente a Yami en el grupo y estás poniendo muchas pegas para Minami. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? —pregunté retóricamente con mi ceño fruncido, pues ella solo quería poder volver a jugar junto a sus Pokémon._

_—Nazuna, tú no lo entiendes. —dijo mientras también se levantaba. —Si quieres que la acepte, comprenderás que necesito pruebas de su lealtad hacia el grupo... no podemos meter a cualquiera. —esas fueron las palabras que colmaron el vaso._

_—¡¿Me estás diciendo que aceptas a una asesina de rango mundial antes que a una chica corriente?! —pregunté exaltada, pues esto había pasado ya de castaño oscuro. —Mira Raiko, no se que te pasa con Minami, pero deberías ver mejor en el interior de las personas. —y, sin más que decir, me marché de vuelta al campamento._

**Raiko:**

Nazuna se perdió entre los árboles muy enojada... hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así de enfadada conmigo. Me giré para volver a mirar al océano antes de volverme a sumir en mi valoración sobre Minami, la cual sabía perfectamente que había escuchado la conversación al completo.

—Mira que pones pegas para que entre en el equipo. —dijo una voz desde una de la rama de los árboles... Minami.

—¿Qué es lo que escondes? —pregunté directamente, dejándome de rodeos y dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la de ojos de gato.

Minami calló por unos segundos para después comenzar a reír. Tras finalizar con su burla hacia mi comentario, ella cambió rápidamente su rostro a uno de seriedad que casi daba miedo... sabía que esa chica no era trigo limpio. Tras eso, saltó de la rama para posicionarse a unos siete metros de mí.

—Eres un buen observador Kamui. —dijo con un tono de superioridad, algo que hacía mi ceño se frunciera un poco más. —Por lo que veo, has descubierto mi farsa.

Lo sabía... sabía que no podía ser una de los nuestros, lo supe desde que pude comprobar que la carta que, supuestamente, le había entregado Arceus, era falsa. En su interior podía ver no solo maldad, sino también oscuridad en su corazón. El silencio se hizo en el lugar y tan solo el sonido de las olas romper se escuchaba en el ambiente... sabía que sus palabras en el barco estaban vacías; solo las había dicho para salir del paso y poder estar más cerca de nosotros... debía pararla aquí y ahora.

Mi Ojo-Aura se activó preparado para pelear, pero me quedé boquiabierto al ver que no era el único que podía reflejar mi poder en mi ojo. Al momento, en el ojo de Minami, una llama semejante a la mía, se encendió, pero esta se movía más pesadamente y era de un violeta muy oscuro.

—¿Sorprendido? —preguntó retóricamente antes de ocultar su ojo de oscuridad, algo que me sorprendió. —Escúchame Kamui; no voy a luchar contra ti... de momento. Solo puedo decirte que el momento será en poco tiempo... ¿serás capaz de vencer a la Comandante Superior del "Abismo"? —dijo despertando mi curiosidad por el lugar mencionado.

—¿Qué es el "Abismo"? —pregunté directamente mientras desactivaba mi Ojo-Aura.

—El Abismo es la explosión negra que visteis antes. —comenzó a explicar mientras sonreía entrecerrando los ojos. —Es una ciudad que se ha creado bajo la región. Una región de habitantes que parecen simples... pero todos solo son oscuridad en forma humana... y, para más interés tuyo, yo y seis hombres más, somos los encargados de la seguridad de la Dama de Pandora. —dijo dejándome atónito. —Y, si quieres saber donde está la entrada, debes saber que hay una entrada en el subsuelo de Ciudad Central... la reconocerás a simple vista. —cada palabra de esa chica me hacía conocer el sitio mejor, cosa que me venía perfecto. —Además, debes de saber que tú y ese Hiro no tardarán en ser detenidos. —dijo sorprendiéndome. —En el Abismo, todos aquellos que poseen más luz de la normal, se consideran criminales.

El Abismo era un lugar lleno de oscuridad y, por si no fuera poco, estaba muy bien vigilado y custodiado, pues, si mal no recuerdo, esa Dama de Pandora debía ser un enemigo digno de Arceus... y por lo tanto para mí también. Minami se disponía a regresar al campamento, cuando, al estar a punto de ocultarse tras un árbol, se paró en seco, algo que me sorprendió.

—Además, aun te guarda una sorpresa allí. —me dijo por encima del hombro con una siniestra mirada. —Esperaré nuestro combate impacientemente. —dijo para luego perderse entre la maleza del bosque con rumbo a la playa.

Esa chica, sin duda sería un enemigo bastante difícil de ganar, pues poseía características parecidas a las mías, pero no dejaría que eso fuera un problema... le ganaría a ella y a todos los comandantes del Abismo costara lo que costara.

—Te derrotaré cuando el momento de nuestro combate llegue. —dije antes de volver a sentarme al filo del acantilado. —Y supongo que tú me ayudarás, ¿no es así? ¿Hiro?

—Con un enemigo así será un placer. —contestó Hiro desde detrás de el árbol más cercano a mí... ¡Oh! Es cierto, nunca dije que Hiro abandonara el lugar.

**Shou:**

_No me entraba sueño en lo más mínimo por más que lo intentara, pues este lugar me hacía querer estar siempre alerta por cualquier peligro. Me tumbé de lado quedando frente al rostro dormido de Nanteki, la cual dormía como un bebé en su cuna. Me encantaba verla dormir, pues era como ver un ángel... de fuego, claro._

_Me levanté de la que sería mi cama y me acerqué a la fogata, lugar donde se había quedado Yami después de regresar un poco sonrojada, pero no sabía porque... además tenía ganas de conocer un poco más a esa pequeña asesina refinada... incluso podría decir que tenía mucha similitud con Yellow, pues tenían el mismo cuerpo y la misma estatura._

_—¿En que piensas Yami? —dije sentándome a su vera de la pequeña sorprendiéndola._

_—Oh, buenas noches señor Guiyoma. —realmente a esta chica le encantaba llamar a todos por sus apellidos. —Pues no en mucho. —respondió desviando la mirada al fuego. —Sinceramente tengo un gran lío en mi cabeza. —espetó hundiendo su pensamiento en la fogata._

_—Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme solo Shou. —dije suavemente. —Y, puede que suene curioso, pero, ¿podría saber por qué? —pregunté para poder conocerla un poco mejor._

_Ella se quedó en silencio, cosa que me sorprendió un poco, pues sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse un poco, pero, sinceramente, desconocía el por qué de ello. Tras esta dar un pequeño suspiro, volvió a hablar._

_—Se lo contaré solo si promete guardarme el secreto. —puso como condición a lo que yo acepté. —Qui-Quizás m-me guste u-un poco Hiro. —dijo para después taparse el rostro con sus mangas._

_Yo sonreí un poco, pues eso demostraba que ella, en el fondo, no era más que una niña inocente que se hacía la fuerte. Le acaricié la cabeza mientras sonreía, algo que hizo que ella me mirase con algo de sorpresa en su rostro._

_—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. —dije con una sonrisa, mas ella no quiso imitarla._

_—Gracias. —dijo todavía sonrojada para luego levantarse. —Si me disculpa, me voy a dormir; buenas noches. —dijo con una reverencia antes de marcharse de mi lado hacia una palmera y, tras apoyar su espalda en esta, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida con los brazos cruzados._

_Yo me quedé un poco sorprendido, pero, en el fondo, realmente solo era una niña pequeña con sueños y aspiraciones. Me quedé un rato contemplando el fuego antes de notar como alguien me comenzaba a rodear con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura desde atrás... sonreí al sentir que ese calor de fuego solo podía ser de una persona._

_—¿Tú tampoco tienes sueño? —pregunté mientras la arrastraba a mi lado mientras la abrazaba._

_—No es eso, es solo que quiero estar un rato contigo. —contestó Nanteki con el brillo del fuego en sus ojos._

_Yo no dudé y le di un tierno beso para que, además de sentir el calor de la fogata, también sintiera el mío. Esto duró por unos minutos en los que la estuve besando furtivamente y con desenfreno, tal y como a ella le gustaban. Estábamos a punto de pasar a temas más mayores, cuando Nazuna apareció... y nos dejó con las ganas._

_—Estúpido Raiko. —decía una y otra vez, algo que me llamó la atención, ya que era la primera vez que la veía enfadada con mi gran amigo._

_—No te preocupes Shou... ya encontraremos un momento de intimidad. —dijo con una sonrisa antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y volver a la que sería su cama por esa noche y antes de que yo fuera con Nazuna para saber lo que había pasado._

**Raiko:**

Hiro y yo estuvimos un buen rato conversando sobre las palabras de Minami sobre el Abismo y, sobre todo, de la actitud que deberíamos tomar allí para no ser detectados, pues, cualquier mínimo error, podría costarnos la pérdida de algún miembro del equipo.

—Para nuestra suerte, gracias a Minami, ya sabemos la ubicación de la entrada al Abismo. —comentó Hiro con su tono frío característico.

—Lo sé. —dije sin despegar mi mirada del horizonte. —Lo que me preocupa es que tenga que enfrentarme contra todos esos Comandantes Superiores del Abismo para salvar a Nazuna y a los demás. —dije frunciendo mi ceño a la vez que apretaba mi puño de metal, pero Hiro hizo que ese pensamiento se disipara de mi cabeza.

—¿Otra vez con los individualismos Acero? —preguntó Hiro con una sonrisa de lado. —Te recuerdo que somos un equipo y que, donde pelea uno, peleamos todos. —dijo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Por unos segundos quedé atónito, pues, para mí, era muy raro el poder ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Hiro, pero, respecto al comentario, solo pude sonreír, pues era cierto... además, él y yo estaríamos unidos esta vez para poder evitar que nos detuvieran en el Abismo.

—Por cierto. —dijo llamando mi atención. —¿Qué vas a hacer con el enojo de Nazuna? Al fin y al cabo, se ha enfadado contigo por no aceptar a Minami en el grupo, cosa que ya veo que has hecho bien. —preguntó, mas la respuesta era fácil.

—Fingir que la acepto. —dije mientras mi ceño permanecía fruncido y mi mirada se volvía a postrar en la circular forma lunar. —Solo fingiré que las palabras de Nazuna me han hecho verla de otro modo, pero continuaré vigilándola de cerca, pues, en el abismo, no sabemos cuando se puede volver contra nosotros. —expliqué con todo detalle mientras me incorporaba a levantarme. Hiro solo se cruzó de brazos para después hablar con los ojos cerrados.

—Sabes que el solo vigilarla no basta... además, no sabemos hasta que punto de fuerte es, tan solo sabemos que tiene tres Pokémon y...

—Tiene un equipo al completo. —dije inmediatamente interrumpiendo y llamando la atención a Hiro. —Cuando nos enseñó en su bolso sus tres Pokéballs, pude ver que tenía un bolsillo oculto donde escondía otras tres Pokéballs, pero estas tenían un modelo muy curioso. —espeté mientras me cruzaba de brazos. —Se tratan de unas Pokéballs de color rojo neón con líneas paralelas negras... además, solo con ver un momento estas, pude ver un Zapdos de colores morados y blancos en una de ellas. —expliqué, pero él solo se centró en la palabra "Zapdos".

—¡¿Un Zapdos?! ¡Pero eso es imposible, Blue dijo que se lo llevó a Kanto! —exclamó Hiro mirándome incrédulo, mas era cierto... mi observación no mentiría en lo más mínimo si se trataba de un legendario.

—Es cierto, Blue se llevó al verdadero. —dije pausándome para poder mirarle a los ojos. —Minami solo tiene un prototipo de Zapdos en forma de Pokémon Negro; es posible que en el Abismo nos encontremos con que todos los entrenadores tienen más Pokémon Negros como los de ella, pero más débiles. —dije con toda la seguridad posible.

Hiro se quedó atónito, pues eso significaba enfrentarse contra muchos entrenadores en caso de que las cosas salieran mal, pero tenía gran fe en nuestras habilidades de grupo y en la fuerza de nuestros Pokémon para poder salir de esas situaciones si se nos presentaban. Ambos nos quedamos contemplando la luna por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Hiro, necesito que me hagas un par de favores. —pedí.

—¿De que se tratan? —preguntó Hiro.

—El primero es que saldré ahora hacia Pueblo Ceniza para recoger a mis demás Pokémon por si necesito la fuerza de los demás, necesito que se lo digas al grupo y que regresaré lo más pronto posible. —dije mientras escondía mis ojos entre mi cabello y, a la vez, liberaba a Flygon para poner rumbo a Pueblo Ceniza.

—¿Y el segundo? —preguntó Hiro mientras se daba media vuelta.

—...Que cuando acabemos con esa Dama de Pandora, en caso de que no pueda salir con vida... por favor... cuida de Nazuna por mí. —dije antes de emprender el vuelo hacia mi pueblo natal.

Surqué el cielo a lomos de Flygon apreciando los estragos que habían provocado los Pokémon Negros a la región, los cuales eran muchos; habían destruido por completo Pueblo Sombrío y el templo, Ciudad Pirineo estaba siendo destruida por varios Snovers y algunos Abomasnows, los cuales atacaban con Bola Hielo o con Mazazo... era horrible lo que le estaban haciendo a la región. Pero no podía detenerme a salvar la estética de la región, sino debía hacerlo en salvarla como región.

—¡Más rápido Flygon! —ordené a lo que él obedeció. —Debemos prepararnos para luchar contra cualquier cosa en el Abismo... es necesario ser esta vez el más fuerte. —dije para mis adentros, pues era en lo que debía centrarme en esos momentos.

**Hiro:**

_Pude ver como Flygon y Acero se alejaban volando hacia Pueblo Ceniza antes de que, de la nada, Flygon diera un tremendo impulso y se perdiera entre las grises nubes que habían quedado dentro de la zona, pero, dejando eso a un lado, Raiko había partido dispuesto a prepararse para al día siguiente dirigirnos a Ciudad Central y poder acceder al Abismo... yo también debía prepararme. Saqué mis Pokéball y liberé a mi equipo al completo, los cuales, de derecha a izquierda y de más débil a más fuerte, eran; Toxicroak, Absol, Archeops, Tyranitar, Breloom y Rhyperior._

_—Bien equipo. —comencé llamando la atención de todos, los cuales prestaron atención. —Toxicroak, Archeops y Tyranitar contra Absol, Breloom y Rhyperior... comiencen. —indiqué poniendo el entrenamiento a mi equipo, los cuales, nada más juntarse los equipos, comenzaron a batallar con mucha fuerza._

_Yo estuve atento en todo momento a las batallas, ya que debía ampliar mi observación y hacerla más poderosa, pues no siempre Raiko estaría para defender a todo el equipo... además, no podía dejarme superar por Acero; no podía dejarme superar por un chico tan alocado como él._

_La batalla comenzaría al día siguiente y mis Pokémon ya llevaban tres horas luchando sin descanso mientras yo entrenaba mis ataques de aura; ataques semejantes a los de Lucario, como Palmeo, Ataque Óseo y, aunque parezca imposible, Esfera Aural, además de algunos ataques inventados por mí mismo. Tras pasar las tres horas y media, mis Pokémon y yo terminamos recostados en la hierba con la mirada puesta en el oscuro cielo y con la respiración agitada._

_Regresé a mis Pokémon tras curarlos con Hiperpociones, debido a la fiera batalla que habían tenido entre ellos, y me encaminé hacia la playa para reunirme con todos los del grupo excepto con Raiko, el cual aun no había regresado... y además para descansar un poco, pues no había pegado ojo en toda la noche y, al ser las tres y media de la madrugada, al menos me daría para estar fresco para la batalla._

_Pero, en cuanto todos despertáramos y Raiko regresara... pondríamos rumbo sin dudarlo al Abismo._

* * *

**_¿Qué reto le espera a Raiko contra en el Abismo? ¿Que podrán hacer Raiko y Hiro con Minami? ¿Será capaz el equipo entero de entrar al Abismo y saber donde está la Dama de Pandora?_**

_No os perdáis el próximo capítulo de __**"Pokémon Special: El Corazón de Pandora"**_

* * *

**_- Posdata -_**

* * *

SkySpecial15 - **Bien, Minami resulta ser que fingió todo respecto a ser compañero, dejen sus review y hagan apuestas (?) Era broma. Tan solo dejen sus review, ya que ellos son los que me inspiran a escribir**

* * *

Makisotu Douraji - **Colega, sinceramente... conéctate de ven en cuando, que nos tienes a muchos abandonados, además tienes dos capítulos por leer del tirón y un cross que continuar XD espero que te conectes pronto ;)**

IProOmise - **Bueno, no te preocupes por lo del personaje, ya que hay más sagas por delante y, respecto a la Dama de Pandora, en el siguiente capítulo revelaré su apariécia, ya que el próximo capítulo es cuando el equipo de Raiko entrará al Abismo. Por cierto, se que la batalla duró poco, pero no te preocupes, porque te recuerdo que también habrá una batalla contra el prototipo de Zapdos. Saludos ;D**

Neku12345 - **Bueno, pues aquí tienes, en este capítulo, una vista previa de lo que será el Abismo. ¿Yo no te dije que no te motivaras tanto para los review? XD no pasa nada por motivarse, pero, en serio, pareces bipolar a veces XD Sé que no incluí ninguna batalla así interesante, pero prometo que prometo que para el próximo si habrá. Saludos ;)**

Galatea RS - **No, son Pokémon Negros, pues los oscuros aparecerán en la saga "****_Pokémon en Aura_****". Pues, como ves, a YAMI (significa oscuridad en japones, así seguro que te aguerdas del nombre XD), le gusta Hiro, así que no te preocupes, porque por algo he catalogado esta historia como de "Aventura y Romance", así que habrá algunos indicios de ello ¬u¬ ¿Gitana? Pues no se en que se lo ves, la verdad, pero bueno, cada uno es libre de ver a mis personajes como quieran. (Sí, me puse profundo XD) De cualquier manera, espero tu review amiga ;) Por cierto, activa en tu cuenta para los mensajes, así te podré avisar cuando suba un nuevo capítulo.**

manoloadri1 - **Pues, por un lado tienes razón, Minami será más protagonista que Yami, pero por lado de los enemigos. Si hace falta, pues yo agradezco mucho a los que valoran mi historia y mi imaginación, pues todos mis compañeros de clase y amigos dicen que tengo mucha; es por eso que valoró mucho a los que comparten también mi interés por Pokémon... pero, dejandome de tanta historia, espero tu review opinando que te parece este capítulo. Saludos ;D**


	5. Cap IV: Directos al Abismo

**- Capítulo 4: Directos al Abismo -**

* * *

Volaba lo más rápido posible a lomos de Flygon por el negro cielo enfrentando a algún que otro Staravias y a pocos Swablus mientras podía ver los destruidos pueblos y ciudades a manos de esos Pokémon Negros. No me podía hacer a la idea de que todo hubiera quedado así por culpa del tiempo. Llegué por fin a Pueblo Ceniza y, al parecer, este también estaba siendo atacado por algunos Luxios negros y por algunos Mareeps, los cuales procedían de la ruta que conectaba con Ciudad del Sur, por lo que no me extrañó en ningún momento de que todo en esa ciudad también estuviera destruido.

Bajé de lomos de Flygon mirando la zona del pueblo al completo comprobando los destrozos y pude ver que también mi casa estaba siendo atacada, pero no tenía temor por mi padre, pues en nuestra casa teníamos un refugio especial para situaciones como estas, así que podía actuar solo para abrirme paso hasta el refugio.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! —exclamé mientras comenzaba a correr hacia esos Pokémon Negros mientras invocaba mi Aura-Espada.

Los Pokémon Negros se alertaron de mi presencia, pero, cuando quisieron atacarme, no tuvieron tiempos de actuar, pues mi espada de aura era demasiado rápida para ellos. Tras haberlos atravesado, pude ver como desaparecían como si fuera simple polvo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el trozo de pared y... un terror incontrolado me invadió al ver que había una grieta tremenda en la puerta metálica que daba al refugio.

—¡Papá! —exclamé antes de desactivar mi espada y dirigirme lo más rápido posible al refugio.

Entre a la casa y entré al refugio... todo estaba destrozado, pero tan solo me fijé en una silueta que estaba tendida en el suelo alrededor de un charco rojo oscuro... no... no era posible... no podía ser verdad... mis ojos tenían que estar engañándome... no era posible que ese fuera mi padre. Me acerqué a él a paso lento y pude ver que... realmente, mis ojos no me engañaban.

—No... No puede... Esto no puede ser verdad. —decía una y otra vez mientras me arrodillaba frente al cuerpo de mi padre, pero, de pronto, un sonido de tos me hizo mirar a mi padre lo más rápido posible. —¡Papá! Gracias a Arceus que estas vivo. —dije con mis ojos vidriosos.

—Ra... Raiko. —dijo difícilmente mi padre con sus ojos entreabiertos, pero con una sonrisa. —Que alegría que... estés bien. —dijo mientras me extendía su mano, la cual cogí yo con ambas. El silencio se hizo por unos momentos, en los que mis ojos comenzaron a derramar débiles lágrimas. —Escúchame Raiko... no me queda mucho tiempo. —comenzó el mientras yo ocultaba mis ojos entre mi cabello, pero se podían seguir viendo las lágrimas caer de ellos. —En la mesa... hay algo que te puede venir bien además de tus Pokéballs. —explicó mientras ponía su otra mano sobre las mías. —Confío en que... puedas salvar... esta región... otra... vez...

Mis lágrimas fueron a más al sentir que las manos de mi padre se volvían frías y su rostro perdía el color vivaz... mi padre... se acababa de ir ante mis ojos. Ahora si lo tenía claro... destruiría por completo el Abismo con la ayuda de mi equipo... o incluso yo por mi propia cuenta. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa y, al lado de mis Pokéballs... había algo que de seguro tomaría para acabar con la Dama de Pandora... el que fue el último invento de mi padre.

**Tina:**

_Todos nos habíamos levantado y esperábamos impacientes la llegada de Raiko. Mi hermano había comentado a Nazuna que había aceptado a Minami gracias a sus palabras y, la verdad, eso me alegraba, pues así ya no habría mala onda entre nadie del equipo. Al momento de volver a mirar al cielo, esta vez, pude ver a Flygon; no dudé en avisar a todos de que Raiko, por fin había llegado... pero, cuando estaba más cerca de nosotros, algo raro pude ver en su mirada, era como si hubiera pasado algo._

_—Raiko, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Nazuna al también captar también la expresión vacía del chico de acero. Al escuchar la pregunta, esta parecía haberle hecho mucho daño, pues sus ojos reflejaron mucha pena... pero, como si nada, decidió esconder sus ojos a vista de los demás._

_—No... No pasa nada. —dijo con los ojos aun escondidos, pero, ¿por qué quería ocultarlo? —Vamos, debemos entrar en el Abismo. —dijo mientras se daba vuelta hacia Ciudad Central, pero, en eso, pude ver algo que, al parecer, solo pude ver yo... una lágrima cayó desde los ojos de Raiko... esto parecía serio. —Preparad un equipo fuerte por si somos atacados, yo iré a comprobar si Ciudad Central está despejada. —dijo de la nada sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_Cuando quise darme cuenta, Raiko ya estaba en lomos de Flygon y estaba poniendo rumbo hacia Ciudad Central. No necesité pensarlo mucho para liberar a Beauty y salir detrás de Raiko tras ser visto por los demás, los cuales no tuvieron tiempo de detenerme. Raiko pareció me llevaba mucha ventaja sobre mí, pues, cuando llegué a Ciudad Central, no pude encontrarlo, pues su Flygon era mucho más rápido que mi Beautifly. Avancé por la Ciudad con mucho cuidado y apreciando lo que esos malditos Pokémon Negros había hecho... sinceramente, no pensaba que esto hubiera ocurrido solo en un día._

_Todo estaba en silencio, se podría decir que "demasiado" tranquilo, pues, ni siquiera se escuchaba el viento soplar... pero si lo hizo la rama que pisé, pues esta pareció alertar a una manada entera de Bishaps._

_—¡Socorro! —grité al ver que todos se dirigían hacia mí con claras intenciones de matarme y, por inercia, cerré los ojos y puse los brazos por delante._

_Pude sentir como esos Bishaps se disponían a acabar con mi vida, pero, de pronto una energía increíble se puso delante de mí... una energía azul de brazo metálico y rostro valiente y muy elegante a mi parecer._

_—¡No permitiré que muera más de los que quiero! —exclamó Raiko repeliendo a esos Pokémon Negros con su Aura-Espada, pero yo me quedé encascada en sus palabras._

_Raiko combatió furtivamente contra esos Pokémon Negros con maestría y agilidad, pues, por más que fuera una manada entera, Raiko contaba con velocidad y con mucha más fuerza de espíritu... pero aun me costaba entender sus palabras... el por qué había dicho que no perdería a... entonces lo comprendí. Raiko acabó con todos los Pokémon Negros, los cuales desaparecieron como simple polvo y, tras eso, se giró muy enfadado hacia mí._

_—¡¿Se puede saber qué pensabas?! ¡¿No os dije que os quedarais en la...?! —calló al momento de verme cabizbaja y al escuchar mi pregunta._

_—Raiko, ahora que estamos solos, contesta... ¿qué ha pasado en Pueblo Ceniza? —pregunté pasando a un rostro serio._

_Raiko se quedó parado con sorpresa en su rostro, pero, al mencionar Pueblo Ceniza... no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas por sus mejillas, pero sin gemir por el llanto... era como si solo se dedicara a soltar todo su dolor por sus ojos._

_—Estoy solo Tina. —dijo sorprendiéndome. —Mi madre murió cuando solo tenía tres años... y ahora... mi padre..._

_Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar esa afirmación, pues no necesité ni una palabra más para saber por qué estaba así. Con mucha tristeza por él corrí hacia él y lo abracé, algo que pareció hacerle soltar todo lo que, aun llorando, retenía._

_—Raiko... —dije, pero sus palabras me callaron._

_—Estoy solo en esto Tina... —decía una y otra vez, pero..._

_—Eso no es cierto Raiko. —dije apretándolo más contra mí. —Tú no estas solo Raiko... nosotros también somos tu familia. —le susurré mientras me separaba de él y el se quedaba atónito de mis palabras. —Siempre estaremos contigo Raiko... en lo bueno... y en lo malo. —dije con una sonrisa... por fin, había abrazado al chico que quería... pero sabía que lo mío era "Mal de Amores"... sinceramente, yo me consideraba totalmente nula para el amor._

**Raiko:**

Tina me había hecho ver la situación de otra manera, y eso se lo agradecía... estaba demostrando ser una gran amiga. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el cielo y pude ver que Nazuna y los demás venían hacia nuestra posición, así que ambos decidimos esperarlos. Al llegar, le conté a Nazuna lo vivido unas horas atrás con la muerte de mi padre, cosa que ella me quiso consolar, pero, gracias a Tina, pude decir de corazón que me encontraba bien.

Ya todos reunidos, incluida Minami, a la cual Hiro no quitaba ojo, nos dirigimos hacia el subterráneo de la Ciudad; si algunos os preguntáis porque no decíamos que ella era una comandante del Abismo, era porque sabíamos que eso solo sería como volver a decir que no nos fiábamos de ella... aunque era así, los demás no nos creerían. Bajamos hasta las alcantarillas del lugar y ahí estaba; una especie de portal negro se había creado en el suelo de las alcantarillas y, con mi gran observación, pude ver que era como un portal a una Ciudad Central Alternativa, la cual tenía el nombre de "Abismo".

—Equipo. —los llamé. —Tras esta puerta se encuentra el sitio al que debemos ir para destruir a esa Dama de Pandora, así que... ¡en marcha! —dije dando un salto y entrando al portal.

Por inercia, cerré los ojos, pero, al abrirlos, una gran sorpresa me llevé al ver la gigantesca ciudad que era el Abismo; era una gigantesca ciudad futurista de muy altos edificios, trenes que se desplazaban por grandes raíles de acero puro, carteleras holográficas, plataformas gigantes suspendidas en la nada... y lo que me temí, guardias por todas partes. La vestimenta de estos tipos era de cascos blanquinegros, casacas metálicas de color ámbar, mitones negros intensos y mallas, al igual que el casco, blanquinegras... los reconocí enseguida porque todos llevaban un Pokémon morado y blanco a su lado.

Al momento de mirar a estos guardias, pude ver que uno entre ellos parecía ser el líder, pues mandaba las tropas y tenía el Pokémon Negro más fuerte entre ellos, un Hariyama; el entrenador de este era un soldado que no llevaba casco revelando su rostro físico, el cual era de ojos rojos como la sangre, cabello blanco nieve y una edad aparente de treinta y siete años. Estos pasaron por nuestro lado y no pude evitar escuchar la conversación de este con uno de sus alféreces.

—Moviliza la Zona Urban, al parecer han visto a ese Neku entrenando a sus Pokémon. —explicó mientras se iba... al parecer, no éramos los únicos rebeldes contra el Abismo.

Sin previo aviso, empujé a todos dentro de un callejón el cual era el sitio perfecto para poder hablar sin temor a ser descubiertos. Antes de comenzar a hablar, me asomé un poco para contemplar la situación de la ciudad... encontrar a la Dama de Pandora en todo este lugar, sería como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

—Raiko, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Nazuna haciendo que volviera a centrarme en la situación. —¿Para qué nos has metido aquí?

—Perdón. —me disculpé por haberlo hecho sin avisar, pero debía centrarme en mi objetivo resaltado en el momento. —Bien, lo primero será conseguir ropa nueva, pues aquí podemos llamar la atención; necesitamos la manera de ocultarnos lo mejor posible. —expliqué señalando a una tienda que había visto cerca en la que vendían ropa y alguna que otra cosa más. —Y, después, necesitaremos saber donde está la Zona Urban, pues iremos a buscar a ese tal Neku para que actúe a nuestro lado... nos vendrá bien tener a alguien que conozca la zona y el lugar. —dije antes de mirar a todos a la vez. —Bien equipo, comienza el reconocimiento. —dije antes de que todos saliéramos del callejón y nos dirigiéramos a la tienda.

Al entrar a la tienda, Nazuna, Tina y Nanteki se perdieron entre la ropa, pues eran como niñas en una tienda de juguetes; por otro lado, Shou estaba junto a Nanteki y Yami eligiendo algo aconsejada por Tina y por Nazuna, las cuales también buscaban para Hiro y para mí. Yo estaba en el escaparate comprobando la mercancía que tenía y, un objeto en particular me llamó la atención... una katana totalmente negra, incluyendo el acero. Sabía que sería bueno tenerla en caso de verme en conflicto, pues sabía que no podría usar mi Aura-Espada por más que lo quisiera, pues sabía que sería peligroso... ya que sabía que, si me descubrían con esta, sería detenido, según dijo la noche pasada Minami.

Para ser sincero, HORA Y MEDIA más tarde ya pude volver a respirar, pues las chicas nos habían tenido un buen rato probándonos modelos, pero al final, los chicos nos quedamos con chaquetas marrones casi negro con los bordes dorados encima de unas camisas blancas, corbatas rojas, pantalones negros y botas de cañas altas negras. No era un traje que me gustara, pero al menos no llamaría la atención, pues así vestían todos los que habitaban el lugar. Las chicas llevaban vestidos semejantes a uniformes escolares de mangas cortas y de colores marrón casi negro la parte del pecho y blancas la del escote y las mangas con lazo rojo en el cuello, falda negra con los bordes dorados, medias largas negras y zapatos de tacones pequeños negros... pero, como especialidad, yo llevaba la katana de la tienda conmigo.

—Raiko, ¿por qué has comprado esa katana? —preguntó Nazuna mientras caminaba a mi lado por las inmensas calles de la ciudad subterránea... mas la respuesta era fácil principalmente.

—Por si surge alguna complicación. —dije mientras acomodaba la funda en mi espalda de forma horizontal para facilitar la salida de la espada japonesa negra... aunque debía haber añadido a esa respuesta "con Neku".

Andamos por un buen rato preguntando a las personas la ubicación de la Zona Urban, pero, justo cuando estábamos en lo que se podría llamar "una plataforma peatonal", un grupo de personas comenzaron a tirar bombas de humo al lugar cegándonos la vista a todos, menos a mí, ya que mi observación iba a un nivel superior a todos. Di un tremendo salto pudiendo salir de la nube de humo y subir a una de las cornisas de uno de los grandes edificios, cosa que llamó la atención a los terroristas de la zona.

—Vaya, vaya... tenemos a un héroe entre tantos idiotas. —dijo el que parecía el graciosito del grupo. A simple vista, pude ver que estos vestían con ropa callejera como sudaderas, deportivas y demás, pero todos tenían la cara tapadas con pasamontañas. —Es una pena que al gorrión le tengamos que cortar las alas. —dijo sacando una Pokéball semejante a la que le vi en el bolso a Minami. —¡Adelante Braviary! —exclamó liberando a este... un Braviary Negro.

—Así que un Braviary, ¿eh? —dije en voz baja recordando la batalla rápida que tuvo Lucario cuando era un Riolu contra el Braviary de "Ojo de Halcón"... sería igual de fácil ganarle si era lo suficiente veloz para ver su punto débil. —No me subestimes, mi Pokémon no tiene ni punto de comparación al tuyo... ¡Ve Umbreon! —exclamé lanzando la Pokéball de este.

Al momento, Umbreon apareció a mi lado emanando un aura muy poderosa negra, la cual era provocada por el sitio, pues mi Pokémon nocturno se alimentaba de la oscuridad o la empleaba para potenciar sus poderes. En cualquier caso...

—Umbreon, usa Bola Sombra. —ordené dando a empezar el combate contra esos terroristas.

**Nazuna:**

_Mucho humo se había formado en la zona y así era imposible ayudar si no podía ver al enemigo. Agarré la Pokéball adecuada en mi mano y la lancé liberando a mi Butterfree, al cual no pude ver, pero si pude escuchar._

_—¡Butterfree, usa Despejar! —ordené._

_Pude sentir como Butterfree agitaba fuertemente sus alas y despejaba toda la zona del humo dejándome ver toda la zona, pero solo me centré en el combate que se estaba librando encima de todos los ciudadanos de la plataforma. Umbreon luchaba con gran poder oscuro contra lo que parecía ser un Braviary, pero de colores morados y blancos... no había duda de que se trataba de un Pokémon Negro._

_—¡Raiko! —grité antes de que Butterfree me agarrara por la espalda y comenzara a volar hacia él. —He venido a ayudarte. —dije mientras caía al lado de mi chico, el cual se veía muy guapo con esa ropa._

_—Está bien... tengo que recordar que hacemos una combinación increíble con mi Umbreon y con tu Espeon. —comentó con una sonrisa hacia mí, pero fue interrumpida por una risa burlona de parte de los enemigos._

_—Vaya, vaya... esto si que alegra la vista. —dijo con un tono de perversión. —Braviary, tráeme a esa chica rubia... quiero jugar un rato con su cuerpo. —dijo haciendo que me asustara un poco, pero un poco más sentí al ver el rostro de Raiko, el cual tenía los ojos escondidos bajo la sombra de su cabello y en su boca una dientuda mueca de enfado... la cual, sinceramente, me provocaba un poco de miedo._

_—Como te atreves a decir eso a Nazuna... —dijo mientras tomaba la katana por el mango, algo que me aterró por como pudiera actuar, pues ya entraríamos en líos nada más empezar. —¡En mi presencia! —dijo antes de revelar sus ojos, en los cuales sus pupilas se había reducido._

_Como un movimiento increíble a mi parecer, dio un gran salto hacia atrás para, nada más tocar la pared, se impulsó con mucha fuerza hacia el edificio de enfrente sacando su katana mientras viajaba en el aire. Raiko llegó hasta el enemigo y, para mi suerte y para la de todos nuestros amigos, ese terrorista solo recibió un grandísimo puñetazo el rostro haciendo que Raiko y él se acercaran más al centro de la azotea de cartel holográfico._

_No podía ver bien el combate desde esa posición, pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de emprender el vuelo con mi Pokémon variocolor hacia un mejor ángulo, pude ver que la guardia del lugar se disponía a atacar con muy fuertes Pokémon Negros, como un Grovyle, un Golem, un Crobat y un Quagsire... estos se veían como niveles de cuarenta para arriba... esto a Raiko se le veía complicado. Estaba a punto de lanzarme a ayudar a Raiko, cuando un ataque Rapidez, el cual provenía desde la azotea del edificio donde me encontraba._

_—¡¿Pero qué...?! —exclamó el soldado del Grovyle al ver como una sombra de tamaño un poco mayor al de Umbreon saltaba desde donde se había lanzado el ataque._

_—Sylveon, usa Bola Sombra._

_Al momento de escuchar esa voz, involuntariamente dirigí mi mirada hacia mi izquierda dejándome ver que, un joven de cabellos naranjas como la fruta, ojos amarillos aterradores, fríos y desoladores, audífonos negros y rojos en sus orejas puestas y vestido con una sudadera roja sangre de capucha y sin mangas encima de una camiseta negra, pantalones largos también negros y botas de cañas altas rojas de brazos cruzados y recostado contra la pared mientras permanecía pendiente del combate; pero, a todo esto... ¿Sylveon? ¿Qué Pokémon era ese? O más importante, ¿era un Pokémon?_

_Dirigí mi mirada hacia la extraña criatura de color rosa claro. Esté formó una potente esfera negra, la cual impactó contra el Golem haciendo que esté se estrellara contra la plataforma, pero esta no se rompió, pues supongo que porque estaba pensada para eso. Tras se despejara todo el polvo, el Golem estaba K.O. y el entrenador de este, no pudo evitar retirarse del combate... solo quedaban Cobat y Quagsire como Pokémon Negros._

_—Ya era hora que aparecieras. —dijo el soldado del Crobat, el cual se quedó suspendido en el aire gracias a este. —Veo que no te has reprimido mucho... Neku Kagawa. —dijo despertando sorpresa en mi mirada, pues no habíamos necesitado buscarlo... él había venido hasta Raiko y hacia todo nosotros._

_Neku se mantuvo en silencio con una mirada fría y atemorizante, la cual me hacía sentir miedo, pero... no era solo eso, sino algo más; era como... si se pudiera sentir aura en su interior, como si compartiera el mismo poder de Raiko._

**Raiko:**

Nada más estrellar mi puño contra ese desgraciado, ambos rodamos por la azotea del edificio para tan solo yo incorporarme a ponerme en pie tras rodar, ya que el otro no pudo al perder el equilibrio ante mi tremendo golpe. Con ambas manos empuñé mi recién adquirida espada, pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de poner fin a la vida del terrorista, un voz que nunca había escuchado llegó a mis oídos.

—Sylveon, usa Bola Sombra. —escuché desde la zona en la que se encontraba Nazuna.

Al sentir el aura de este sujeto, pude ver que se encontraba al lado de Nazuna en la cornisa del edificio de enfrente, así que hice lo que creía correcto... liberé mi aura en el lugar. Mi Ojo-Aura se activó como por instinto y, teniendo en cuenta que la katana estaba en mi mano humana, liberé mi Aura-Espada quedando con ambas en mis manos.

—¡Apártate de Nazuna! —dije dando un tremendo impulso hacia este, mas cuando le vi a los ojos, sentí como si fuera la misma mirada de Minami, con ojos de gato, pero estos más fríos y solitarios. —¡Corte en X! —exclamé con fuerza antes de se generara una pantalla de humo en el lugar, la cual inundó todas las cuatro plantas del edificio, incluyendo a Nazuna.

La nube de polvo de disipó dando a verme una cara atónita, pues ese la había detenido con una espada... al igual que la mía... generada por aura. Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par al ver la estructura de la espada; era de mango dorado, dos aceros puntiagudos hacia la dirección del otro con un hueco de separación de diez centímetros y, entre estos, un emanación de acero azul aura... ¿Qué cómo supe que era una espada de aura? Sencillo... lo sentí.

—Vaya, esto es una sorpresa... —dijo mirando mi Aura-Espada. —Al parecer tengo ante mí a alguien más que domina el aura. —dijo con una desafiadora sonrisa, pero con una cansada mirada.

Tras decir esto, con gran fuerza, sacudió la espada con fuerza haciendo que me estrellara con la estructura de este, lo que provocó un grito de Nazuna, la cual vino a mi ayuda con su Butterfree.

—Raiko, ¿estás bien? —preguntó.

—No te preocupes. —contesté. —Llévate a todos a un lugar seguro, yo después los alcanzo... en cuanto acabe con este tío. —pedí, pero la respuesta me dejó sorprendido.

—Pero Raiko, él es Neku, el chico que buscábamos.

Me quedé atónito al escuchar esa afirmación, pues eso significaba que estaba luchando con un futuro miembro del equipo. Me impulsé de nuevo hacia él dejando atrás a Nazuna, pero, en vez de estrellar mi espada contra la suya, la estrellé unos metros más a su izquierda quedado sostenido a la cornisa, a la vez que provocando sorpresa en su rostro.

—Bien, ¿tú eres Neku? —dije con mi ceño fruncido. El rió secamente para luego mirarme pícaramente.

—¿Y qué si es así? —...otra frase como esa y me iba a importar una mierda si iba a ser amigo o enemigo.

—Por lo que veo tú también sabes manejar aura. —dije mientras saltaba a la cornisa aun con mi Aura-Espada invocada.

—Déjate de rodeos y pregunta de un buena vez lo que quieras. —dijo secamente provocando más enfado para mí.

—En fin. —dije en suspiro. —Quiero que te unas a nosotros, los Héroes de Zelkova. —dije mientras guardaba mi katana en la funda. —Verás; nosotros hemos venido a derrotar a la Dama de Pandora y a restablecer el flujo en la superficie... querríamos que te...

—¿Que me uniera a vosotros? —preguntó anticipándose a mi pregunta, cosa que me molestó un poco más. —Mira, no te lo tomes a mal, pero no actuaré con alguien tan débil como tú. —se acabó. Di un tremendo puñetazo al edificio creando una grieta en este ante su comentario.

—No me has dejando mostrarse todo mi poder. —dije levantando una desafiadora sonrisa, lo que hizo que este sonriera al igual que yo.

—Está bien. —comenzó. —Tengamos un duelo... si demuestras tener lo que hay que tener, me uniré a vosotros. —propuso, lo que hizo que ocultara mi mirada con una sonrisa de lado en mi rostro. —¿Qué pasa? ¿No te atreves? —preguntó burlándose de mí, pero se recalcó ante lo siguiente.

—No he derrotado a la propia oscuridad encarnada... ni a un equipo terrorista entero... como para tener miedo de un imbécil que se las da de duro. —dije revelando mi Ojo-Aura, el cual rebosaba de poder que, hasta ahora, estaba conteniendo. Él sonrió desafiadoramente.

—Vaya. —dijo sorprendido por ver mi Ojo-Aura. —Por lo que veo tú también puedes invocar el Ojo-Aura. —dijo antes de hacer aparecer en su ojo izquierdo un Ojo-Aura negro, pero este se movía más velozmente que el de Minami. —Será un duelo entre espadas y Pokémon... tu Umbreon contra mi Sylveon, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó mientras su Pokémon aparecía a su lado... a lo que mi Umbreon hizo lo mismo conmigo.

—Cuando quieras.

Esas palabras eran lo que simbolizaban el comienzo del combate, además de la prueba de lo poderoso que era cuando contaba con mi Ojo-Aura y con mi Aura-Espada... no dejaría que un ente de oscuridad me impidiera mostrar todo mi potencial... simplemente no podía dejar que el mote de el Héroe de Acero fuera una vil farsa.

Así que esto era un combate por el orgullo... era un combate de poderes de aura... era una lucha en la que debía demostrar el por qué Arceus había confiado en mí para esa tarea... era Neku contra mí... y no pensaba perder

* * *

**_¿Que futuro le deparará a Raiko el enfrentarse contra Neku? ¿Tendrá Umbreon poder de sobra para poder vencer a Sylveon? ¿Qué sucederá con Minami, la cual sigue sin levantar ni una sola sospecha? Y lo más importante... ¿se revelará por fin el paradero de la Dama de Pandora?_**

_No os perdáis el próximo capítulo de __**"Pokémon Special: El Corazón de Pandora"**_

* * *

**_- Posdata -_**

* * *

SkySpecial15 - **Bien, Neku a retado a Raiko en un duelo de aura... eso merece review, ¿no? Como sea, solo espero que este capítulo les haya gustado... y siento haber tardado, pero me es difícil inspirarme últimamente **

* * *

Makisotu Douraji - **...Para qué decirte algo si llevas mucho sin leer mi fic XD No hombre, no soy tan malo, pero espero que leas estos últimos capítulos, pues, aunque sean solo review, me hacen sentir que valgo para escritor. Saludos ;D**

IProOmise - **Tranquila amiga, respira que solo te falta hiperventilar XD Minami recibirá su merecido pronto, pero por ahora quiero que sigan las cosas tranquilas... aunque lo tendrán difícil al Raiko revelar su aura. En los siguientes capítulos escribiré un poco más sobre Yami e Hiro, pues parece que te gustan ¬u¬ pero en fin, espero tu review y continuaré escribiendo. Saludos ;)**

Neku12345 - **Bueno, tendrás que esperar para esa pelea, pues planeo que sea en los últimos capítulos, ya que, al ser una comandante superiores, no podría ponerla como una simple pelea más... pero te aseguro que merecerá la pena :D Bien, pero, cambiando de tema, gracias por dejarme usar a tu personaje para mi historia, así será mucho mejor; espero tu review y, cuando suba el siguiente capítulo, no te motives mucho XD Saludos :D**

Galatea RS - **Bueno, no culpes a tu imaginación, pues es la que nos hace grandes personas, a la vez que nuestra bondad, nuestra simpatía y nuestra sinceridad... (vale, eso me quedó un poco... raro) pero de cualquier forma, no le veo parecido, pero, como dije, uno es libre de creer lo que quiera. Si te pareció que Umbreon es muy poderoso, seguro que te encantará el siguiente capítulo de este fic. A esa batalla aun le queda por llegar, pero muchos revuelos habrá en el abismo antes. Saludos ;)**

manoloadri1 - **Oh, muchas gracias compañero amigable :P Sinceramente, la primera vez que subí mi historia, no esperaba que fuera a tener muchas visitas ni que le gustara a mucha gente, pero gracias a tí y a todos mis fieles lectores, puedo decir sin temor alguno que... me encanta escribir para todos ustedes. Bien, en este capítulo te explico el porque no se chiva de Minami, cosa que realmente, si yo supiera que no me van a creer, ¿para qué hacerlo? :/ pero en fin. Saludos ;)**


	6. Cap V: Auras enfrentadas

**- Capítulo 5: Auras enfrentadas -**

* * *

Con miradas cruzadas, saqué mi espada de la estructura del edificio mientras miraba fijamente a Neku, el cual no paraba de sonreír superiormente, cosa que yo también imitaba para demostrar que, si él era fuerte, mi Pokémon y yo lo éramos como los que más. Empuñando mis dos espadas y preparado para comenzar con el combate en el lugar, me dispuse a comenzar el combate... pero lo que ocurrió tras eso, me pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

—¡Sylveon, usa As Oculto! —ordenó Neku mientras me apuntaba a mí.

Su Pokémon se rodeó de unas especies de cartas de Poker, la cuales lanzó contra mí, mas yo corté como nada con mis espadas haciendo que el ataque quedara en nada, pero, justo cuando mi visión se aclaró, Neku ya no estaba frente a mí. No sabía donde estaba, pues tampoco sentía su aura en lo más mínimo... hasta que noté como me susurraba desde atrás.

—Crees poder verlo todo... pero no todo está en la observación. —me susurró desde mis espaldas en mi oído haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran al máximo.

Traté de girarme aprovechando la velocidad que me permitía mi Ojo-Aura, pero este volvió a esfumarse... era como si pudiera moverse a través de las sombras; esto se complicaba un poco, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante otra orden por parte de Neku.

—¡Sylveon, usa Rapidez! —ordenó. Ante esto, sabía que no sería problema actuar.

—¡Umbreon, Protección!

Umbreon apareció entre el ataque y yo, creado una inmensa barrera azul verdosa que detuvo el ataque como si no fuera nada. Al menos tenía la tranquilidad de que Umbreon sabría llevar la situación contra ese tal "Sylveon", pero yo no estaba seguro de que pudiera ganar a alguien que era fugaz entre las sombras. Quizás podría usar algo que había aprendido en mis entrenamientos con Hiro.

—¡En guardia! —se escuchó de nuevo desde mis espaldas... pero la táctica estaba preparada.

Noté como acercaba cada vez su Aura-Espada hacia mí... pero yo tan solo pude sonreír antes de que notara como su arma estaba a tan solo centímetros de mí... fue entonces... cuando desaparecí frente a la vista de todos los que veían expectantes el combate... Aura-Transportación.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde se ha metido? —preguntó para él mismo, mas llegó a mis oídos, pues aparecía justo encima de él. —¡¿Pero qué...?! —trató de decir, pero ya era muy tarde.

Con ambas espadas por delante, golpeé fuertemente contra su arma creando una gran explosión en la cornisa y, por ende, en la estructura del edificio haciendo que este se precipitara hacia la plataforma donde se encontraban Nazuna y los demás... mierda, tenía que salvarlos. Neku también pareció darse cuenta de que el edificio se venía abajo y no tardó en reaccionar junto a mí.

—¡Técnica de Aura número siete... Sable de Llama Azul! —exclamamos al unísono desde la plataforma, pues el golpe que le asesté a Neku, nos había hecho estrellarnos contra dicha plataforma.

Nuestras espadas rebosaron fuerza azulada y negrizca antes de que, como si fuera destinado, lanzáramos al mismo tiempo una gran ráfaga de aura hacia el edificio derruido consiguiendo partir el edificio en varios trozos, pero, sin darnos cuenta, habíamos cometido un gran error... pero con fácil solución... pondría aquí poner en marcha el nuevo poder de Umbreon.

—¡Umbreon, usa Pulso Noche!

Fue como si mi Pokémon reuniera su propia oscuridad alrededor de su cuerpo para luego dejarla fluir en forma de explosión oscura... era como usar Protección, solo que el escudo circular era negro y morado que era capaz de atravesar cualquier tipo de energía... ese poder era asombroso... y pensar que ahora lo tenía controlado por mi Pokémon nocturno.

El Pulso Noche destruyó los trozos del edificio dejando a los civiles tranquilos por un lado, pues eso no quitaba que me hubieran visto usar aura. La gente comenzó a mirarme raro, mas a mí no me importaba eso en lo más mínimo; era como mi ética moral: "da igual lo que otros piensen de ti, lo que importa es lo que tú pienses de ti mismo".

—¿Sabes chico? Creo que estaba equivocado. —dijo llamando mi atención el de ojos amarillos. —Tu Pokémon es muy poderoso y tú también lo eres con tu poder de aura.

Las palabras de Neku sonaban convincentes y sinceras, pero, como a cualquiera, no podía fiarme solo de las palabras que dijese, pues se podría decir que después de lo de Minami, no podía fiarme de las apariencias, pues estas pueden engañar... pero... había algo en él que me daba confianza.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te unirás a nosotros? —dije con una mirada pícara hacia este, pues sabía la respuesta.

—Lo haré si eres capaz de ganarme. ¡Sylveon, usa Fuerza Lunar! —ordenó el de audífonos incrustados en las orejas mientras señalaba a mi Umbreon.

Sylveon se rodeó de aura blanca que se veía muy potente antes que esa aura se generara alrededor de mi Pokémon y lo dejara atrapado en una especie de esfera cristalina blanca con un toque de rosa... pero yo tan solo oculté los ojos entre mi cabello, pues era lógico lo que ocurría.

—Veo que ya te has rendido... definitivamente te puedes olvidar de...

—Umbreon, Pulso Noche. —interrumpí con una sonrisa de superioridad.

De la esfera rosada, unos rayos de luz negra comenzaron a brotar de esta antes de que la esfera comenzara a resquebrajarse... Umbreon, solo con ver ese poder, podía saber que estaba a un nivel mucho más alto que el de ese Sylveon... no digo que me costaría, solo que la superioridad de poder debía hacerse concientemente presente en el combate.

—Bueno, creo que te subestimé bastante chico... el poder de tu Umbreon es fascinante, pero aun le queda mucho poder por conseguir si quiere superar a mi Pokémon vínculo. —dijo esbozando una sonrisa de lado... pero que engreída puede ser una persona cuando se lo propone.

—Pues entonces menos hablar... y más combatir. —dije mientras preparaba mis espadas para combatir.

No sería vencer a una persona como Neku; un chico de buena complexión física, ágil, fuerte, etc... sinceramente, me recordaba a Red, pero con la altura de Ruby. Estaba apunto de disponerme a atacar a mi rival en esta batalla, cuando un par de corrientes de aire pasaron cerca de mí y se detuvieron muy cerca de mi espalda... dos corrientes de melenas rubias.

—¡Raiko, retírate por favor, yo me ocupo! —dijo Yami con sus dagas sacadas y deteniendo un sable de aura de...

—¡Aparte juguetito sexual de cabello rubio! —exclamó la resuella que había intentado atacarme... la infiltrada del abismo, Minami Kunikida... al fin se había dado al descubierto.

—¡Tyranitar, usa Megapuño! —ordenó Hiro liberando a su Tyranitar y, tras este materializarse delante de él, golpeó con una fuerza colosal a Minami haciendo que se desplazara varios metros hacia atrás.

—¡Minami, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó Nazuna confundida y también asustada por el hecho de que me hubiera intentado atacado.

—¡Eso Minami, ¿qué mierda estas haciendo?! —preguntó acto seguido Shou poniéndose delante de Nanteki a la vez que Tina se ponía al lado de su hermano.

—Jajaja. —rió ella en respuesta tras alejarse tanto del grupo como de Neku, Yami y yo. —Mira que sois inocentes... antes de nada me presentaré realmente; mi nombre es Minami Kunikida, comandante superior del abismo. —dijo con una sonrisa como si nada. Todos en el equipo se sorprendieron menos Hiro y yo, pues ya lo sabíamos antes de entrar. —Y bien; ahora que todo está perfectamente aclarado... dejadme que os mate lenta y dolorosamente. —dijo esto último esbozando una sonrisa psicópata antes de que en su ojo se reflejara el mismo Ojo-Aura que el de Neku, solo que el de ella se movía más lentamente. —Bueno... creo que a vosotros os podré dejar con vida. —dijo mirando a Nazuna y a los demás, para luego desviarla hacia los restantes, es decir, a mí, a Neku, a Yami y a Hiro. —Pero a vosotros no.

—Escucha "Chico-Aura", seguiremos con la batalla en otro momento. —dijo Neku devolviendo a su Sylveon y sacando otra Pokéball, de la cual salió Marowak variocolor muy poderoso... se podría decir que tendría el mismo nivel que mi Flygon, nivel sesenta. —Además, sabes que estamos rodeados, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. —dije sin despegar la mirada de Minami. —Pero creo que no es solo los guardias de estos tipos... me preocupa más eso. —dije algo asustado al notar el aura oscura de un Pokémon demasiado fuerte para cualquiera de nosotros... incluso si atacábamos todos juntos. Minami escuchó la conversación y no dudó en reír secamente.

—Por lo que veo lo habéis detectado lo que os tenía preparado. —comentó cerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. —Pues bien, convirtamos esto en un juego... ¡a mí la Guardia Abismo! —exclamó.

Al momento, el ejercito que había visto en la entrada, apareció frente a nosotros con varios Pokémon Negros en forma de fila de ataque; entre los Pokémon, pude divisar a un par de Pokémon que ya me serían un reto de por sí... un Entei negro y un Registeel negro.

—Bien, matad a esos impostores, saben manejar aura. —dijo Minami antes de dar un tremendo salta hasta detrás de la "Fila Negra". —Pero dejad al castaño para mí... quiero divertirme un poco con él. —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. Yo oculté mis ojos de nuevo.

—Bien, regresa Umbreon. —dije mientras este hacía lo ordenado. —Bien chicos, no quiero que me lo pongáis más difícil; si os rendís ahora, nadie resultará herido. —dijo, a lo que solo conseguí risa por parte de todos... cosa que yo solo imité con una sonrisa aun con mi mirada ocultada. —Bien, no me dejáis otra. —dije antes de serenar mi rostro y lanzar al cielo la Pokéball de mi mejor Pokémon. —Sufriréis entonces el poder de mi Lucario.

Tras esas palabras, no me hizo falta decir más para que Lucario creara su hueso de aura característico y se dispusiera a atacar junto a mí, tanto a Pokémon Negros, como a la guardia de ese lugar.

—¡Entei, Fuego Negro! —ordenó el que parecía el entrenador de este.

El Entei Negro lanzó una especie de ataque Llamarada, pero este era de un color negro azabache que rebosaba de flamas moradas y azules marinas... a simple vista, era un ataque de nivel cinco, y el de Lucario era de nivel tres, por lo que sabía que Lucario no tendría oportunidad con un ataque tan alto... pero ese nivel lo podría yo usar a mi favor.

—¡Lucario, Esfera de Impacto!

Lucario retrocedió el movimiento de Esfera Aural y retuvo el movimiento negro, pero este fue tan poderoso que no pudo evitar quedar parado en el suelo para después devolverlo con una fuerza demoledora dejando también su rastro por el suelo. El potente ataque impactó contra los Pokémon Negros, pero no les afectó en lo más mínimo... era como si no le hubiera hecho nada.

—Es imposible. —dije incrédulo al ver que ambos Pokémon Negros estaba como si nada fuera. —Es imposible que los ataque negros no les hagan el más mínimo efecto. —dije preparándome para combatir de otro modo.

—Jeje. —rió son sarcasmo Minami todavía cruzada de brazos. —¿Crees que este lugar no afecto a los Pokémon en parte? Los Pokémon Negros son los únicos que pueden alimentarse del entorno y potenciar todas sus características... llegando incluso a elevar su poder hasta el nivel ochenta y cinco. —explico la traidora con una sonrisa. —Y ahora, que siga el combate Raiko.

—¡Eh, Raiko! —me llamó Neku con una voz tranquila y llena de confianza, pero a la vez preparada para cualquier cosa. —¡Toma! —exclamó antes de lanzarme una... ¿"Pokéball de color rojo neón con líneas paralelas negras"? ¿Pero qué hacía Neku con una de estas? —Usa al Pokémon de su interior, lucharemos Negro contra Negro. —explicó dándome también a ver el otra Pokéball de estas.

—¿Qué clase de Pokéballs son estas? —pregunté mirándola detenidamente.

—Son "Blackball"; son las Pokéball que guardan a los Pokémon Negros. —dijo para luego volver a desviar la mirada hacia los Pokémon enemigos. —Se las robé a uno de los guardias y, para sorpresa, he vivido para contarlo. —dijo esto último a modo de broma.

Yo miré la Blackball por unos instantes y, gracias a mi Ojo-Aura, pude ver el Pokémon que se encontraba en su interior... me quedé sorprendido, pues no pensaba jamás portar a un Pokémon que compartía la misma fuerza que mi Umbreon... un Absol Negro. Rápidamente lo liberé y el combate continuó con su transcurso, pero no sin antes de que yo quedara maravillado por el Pokémon que sacó Neku... un Gallade Negro.

—¡Registeel, usa Terremoto Negro! —ordenó el dueño de este haciendo que me centrara en la batalla.

**Nazuna:**

_Las cosas comenzaban a tornarse muy difíciles para Raiko, pero fue entonces cuando Neku le lanzó esa Pokéball roja neón cuando el combate se tornó más equilibrado; estaba contenta por el coraje que estaba demostrando Raiko al no querer rendirse ante tantos Pokémon Negros... era todo un campeón._

_—¡Gallade, usa Terremoto! —ordenó Neku._

_El Gallade dio un tremendo pisotón en el suelo y, acto seguido, una onda de choque recorrió todo el lugar, pero, al parecer, solo el Registeel recibió el golpe... Entei no pareció ser afectado._

_—¿Cómo es posible? El Terremoto debería haber tenido también efecto en Entei. —dije confundida, más Raiko me quitó la duda._

_—Pero en esta ocasión no. —dijo el ojiazul. —Verás Nazuna; cuando un Pokémon usa Terremoto, se producen bajo de él un par de ondas de choque, pero, si el enemigo también las usa, anula dichas ondas. —me explicó. —En resumen, es una Protección Subterránea._

_—Buena deducción Acero. —dijo Hiro mientras regresaba a su Tyranitar. —Pero olvidas que tu Pokémon también pelea. —dijo haciendo que me diera cuenta de ello, pero me sorprendiera el hecho de que mi chico solo sonriera._

_—Yo no me preocuparía por eso. —dijo antes de chasquear los dedos._

_Dirigí mi mirada hacia el Absol y este, como si fuera predestinado, dio un tremendo salto quedando junto encima de Entei antes de que Raiko indicara una acción que para mí era raro, pero, ¿qué no lo era en esos momentos?_

_—¡Viento Cortante Negro! —ordenó Raiko muy decidido._

_Absol sacudió su cuchilla y una ráfaga de viento negro atacó a los enemigos y creando una gigantesca cortina de humo en la cual no pude ver nada, pero si escuchar la voz de Raiko, a la vez que pude ver su sonriente rostro desafiador._

_—Verás Hiro, Absol se conoce por ser un Pokémon catástrofe, es decir, prevé el peligro y es capaz de anticiparse a este... en definitiva, tengo un Pokémon capaz de saber cuando es necesario atacar y cuando defenderse. —explicó mientras la cortina de humo se disipaba y dejaba a ver como, tanto el Entei como el Registeel, estaba noqueados con gran facilidad... Raiko cada vez me impresionaba más y más._

_—Impresionante chico, tienes gran potencial para manejar cualquier tipo de Pokémon. —dijo Neku con una sonrisa de superioridad, cosa que no concordaba mucho con lo dicho. —Pero aun nos queda esa perra. —dijo sin despegar la mirada de Raiko y señalar a Minami._

_—¡¿A quién llamas "perra"?! —preguntó muy enojada esta. —¡Ahora verán el poder de un verdadero Pokémon Negro cuando...!_

_—Ya es suficiente._

**Raiko:**

Esa voz no la había escuchado en mi vida, pero era como recordar la voz de Raum, el hijo de Akuma... solo que esta vez era una voz femenina. Yami pareció alertarse mucho al escuchar la voz, pues parecía asustada por ella... pero más me asusté yo al sentir el aura de ese ente femenino; su aura de oscuridad superaba en sí a todos los ciudadanos del lugar... ¿qué coño era eso que había hablado?

—Minami, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes actuar sin mi permiso? —se volvió a escuchar.

Al momento, un portal negro oscuro se alzó frente a los ojos de todos y, de entre las sombras que emanaba este, una figura femenina se alzó de entre estas; era una chica de ojos verdes pistacho al igual que su larga melena que le llegaba a la altura del trasero, apariencia de veinte años y vestida con un largo vestido blanco hasta los tobillos, manoletinas con pequeños tacones blancos, dos gardenias adornado su cabello por izquierda y derecha y con guantes largos blancos... no podía ser cierto.

—Oh, que desconsideración por mi parte. —dijo la que, al final, resultó ser... —Mi nombre es Paradox y son la llamada por todos, "La Dama de Pandora". —no podía ser cierto. Reflexioné unos instantes por ello y no podía creer que mis ojos pudieran mostrarme lo que parecía ser una princesa de cuento; ella era elegante y muy educada... o eso pensaba. —Han llegado a mis oídos que vosotros tres podéis usar el poder del aura, ¿no es así? —preguntó.

—¿Y qué pasa si es así... Paradox? —preguntó Neku al leerme el pensamiento. Ella pasó de una sincera sonrisa... a un rostro serio, frío y de desprecio.

—Pues que hasta aquí llegasteis con vida.

Al momento, un agujero negro se abrió a su lado y dejó salir a un nuevo Pokémon Negro ante mis ojos... un Mewtwo. Este nos miró con desprecio y superioridad, pues no pensaba tener ante él un enemigo que también emanaba aura, y me refiero claro a mi Lucario, al cual, al parecer, había sentido. No pensaba en llevar la desventaja en este combate, así que, sabiendo que no tendría mucho efecto, pero conociendo su poder, liberé a Lucario.

Esté salió de la Pokéball y se le quedó mirando a Mewtwo. Ambos intercambiaban miradas fulminantes y eso hacia el combate más interesante para mí; sabía que Lucario no tenía ningún ataque que fuera eficaz contra el Pokémon psíquico... pero, de todas formas, lo intentaría.

—¡Lucario, usa Esfera Aural! —ordené dando comienzo el combate, pero no pensé que sería un choque de fuerzas nada más comenzar.

—¡Mewtwo, usa Esfera Aural! —ordenó Paradox con una mirada fría y seria.

Ambos Pokémon comenzaron a cargar aura en sus manos y las esferas de aura no tardaron en aparecer. Ambos continuaban con su duelo de miradas y era como si ya estuvieran luchando internamente. Tras unos segundos de que las esferas estuvieran lo suficientemente cargadas, ambos las lanzaron a ras de suelo creado grietas por donde pasaban hasta que ambas colisionaron en el centro de ambos y unas ondas increíblemente potentes se extendieron en este.

Miraba pasmado ese choque entre auras; era increíble el poder que podía tener un Pokémon Negro si se lo proponía y eso, quiera que no, hacía las cosas mucho más interesantes. Desvié mi mirada hacia Paradox y pude ver una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro... la cosa que volvía difícil. Volví a mirar el choque entre auras y pude ver como la Esfera Aural de Mewtwo, poco a poco, ganaba territorio con más poder... había que pasar al plan B.

—¡Lucario, Velocidad Extrema! —ordené sabiendo lo que debía hacer ahora.

Lucario se retiró a tiempo antes de que la esfera azul de Mewtwo pasara justo por donde él había estado... dirigiéndose directamente hacia nosotros. Con un coraje impropio de mí, me puse delante de este y, con un fuerte puñetazo, dejé solo el brillo del aura... pero mi manga y mi guante quedaron desgarrados dejando ver mi implante, pero no solo eso, sino que también había afecta a la articulación de mis dedos terminando al final de rodillas.

—Vaya. —dijo Paradox al ver lo que escondía bajo la manga, literalmente. —Por lo que veo, has sufrido mucho tiempo atrás. —dijo con una sonrisa de lado y con sus ojos mostrando una falsa preocupación, porque, ¿alguna vez alguien se preocupa por su enemigo? Yo me levanté del suelo y alcé mi implante.

—Esto es lo que me simboliza Paradox. —dije mientras sonreía desafiadoramente. —Es por eso por lo que soy tan fuerte... porque tengo el deber de acabar contigo. —dije antes de bajar el brazo y continuar con el duelo.

—Ya decía yo que era raro que no te doliera el puñetazo que le propiciaste antes al edificio. —comentó Neku, lo que me hizo que riera secamente. —Pero recuerda que eso también simboliza la fuerza que tienes en tu interior "Puño Hierro". —dijo antes de ponerse a mi lado con su Aura-Espada entre sus manos junto a su Sylveon... ¿pero por qué Hiro y él me tenían que llamar algo relacionado con el metal? Era frustrante. —Si eres capaz de luchar a mi ritmo, me uniré a vosotros. —propuso, cosa que me gustó.

—Trato hecho; acabaremos esto ambos. —dije mientras invocaba mi Aura-Espada y me la cambiaba a la mano izquierda, pues con la derecha no podía sostenerla bien al no poder mover los dedos.

—¿Acaso piensas luchar sin nosotros? No te creas el héroe tan rápido Acero. —dijo Hiro viniendo con su Tyranitar y sus puños rodeados de aura, pues aun era demasiado novato para invocar su Aura-Espada. —Recuerda que no luchas solo.

—Yo también lucharé junto a ustedes. —dijo también incorporándose a la batalla Yami con sus dagas preparadas junto a un Jolteon, el cual se veía preparado para la acción.

—Confiamos en ti también Yami. —comento Hiro haciendo sonrojar un poco al Destello Oscuro, la cual no pudo hacer otra cosa que desviar el rostro.

—Gra...Gracias. —agradeció todavía con el rostro desviado.

Todos sabíamos que no podíamos perder de ninguna y eso sería constante en la batalla, pues teníamos un alto porcentaje de victoria en la batalla; un ochenta por ciento de probabilidades.

—Bien chicos. —los llamé. —Los principales puntos débiles de Mewtwo son: el vientre y la espalda. —expliqué preparado para poner en marcha la batalla contra el Pokémon psíquico... pero no contamos con un pequeño contratiempo... Minami.

—¿Se habían olvidado de mí acaso? —dijo Minami apareciendo desde detrás de Paradox.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Minami? —preguntó la peliverde.

—Participar en esta batalla. —explicó secamente. —Tengo cuentas pendientes con Raiko y con Hiro que deseo poner en marcha. —comenzó a explicar. —Verás Paradox; en la superficie, Raiko e Hiro me descubrieron... pero solo tengo deseos de luchar contra Raiko. —me retó y, claro, mi respuesta no sería otra que...

—Cuando quieras. —dije mientras activaba mi Ojo-Aura y sonreía desafiadoramente... pero esa sonrisa se disipó al escuchar lo que dijo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso... pues este Pokémon será tu rival. —dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso una Blackball que contenía a... no; era imposible que fuera... —¡Sacude la tierra Groudon!

Ante nosotros, una enorme masa de tierra de unos imponentes tres metros y medio, color morado intenso e intenso, cuernos blancos por los alrededores de su cuerpo, extremidades con garras afiladas y unos penetrables ojos rojos sangre, se presentaba como enemigo... sin duda, esto no lo habríamos imaginado en la vida. Minami dio un tremendo salto y se colocó en la cabeza del legendario Pokémon de la tierra mientras reía desenfrenadamente.

—Tienen mucha suerte chicos; sinceramente, les he salvado de una muerte lenta y dolorosa... la mía será más rápida y menos dolorosa.

¿Y con Groudon íbamos a sufrir menos? Si es así, el mundo estaba loco, pero, como ya he dicho en múltiples ocasiones... ¿qué había de normal en todo esto? Desde luego, esto no. Miré a Nazuna y a los demás que estaba atrás de nosotros cuatro; no quería ponerlos en peligro... así que me ocuparía precisamente de protegerlos a todos; solo existía una manera de poder luchar de igual a igual contra ese Pokémon... y era que Neku, Yami e Hiro lo retuvieran por unos instantes, mientras Nazuna me arreglaba las articulaciones de la mano... no había otro modo.

—¡Yami, Hiro, Neku, distráiganlo unos instantes, necesito que Nazuna me arregle las articulaciones de la mano! —pedí, a lo que ellos asintieron, pero Minami no estaba por la labor.

—¡No trates de huir cobarde! —exclamó. —¡Groudon, Cuchillada Negra!

El Groudon Negro recubrió sus garras de un aura negro azabache para después lanzarse con fuerza contra mí, pero tenía el respaldo de mis amigos, los cuales sabían que me apoyarían en todo momento.

—¡No te dejaremos atacar a nuestro amigo! —dijeron al unísono mientras sus Pokémon me cubrían; Sylveon con Rapidez, Jolteon con Pic Misil y Tyranitar con Hiperrayo.

Debía darme prisa, sabía que esa combinación era buena, pero no soportaría la enorme fuerza de un Groudon. Nazuna debía darse prisa y arreglarme la articulación... de lo contrario... perderíamos a tres miembros de una sola vez.

Esto era una cuenta atrás.

* * *

**_¿Que ocurrirá con los enfrentados a Groudon en el Abismo? ¿Que tendrá preparada Minami junto a su Groudon para Raiko? ¿Qué hará Paradox, la Dama de Pandora, si Minami le falla en esta misión? ¿Será Neku la clave del equipo para poder acabar con Paradox con con el Abismo al complento?_**

_No os perdáis el próximo capítulo de __**"Pokémon Special: El Corazón de Pandora"**_

* * *

**_- Posdata -_**

* * *

SkySpecial15 - **Bien, Raiko, Neku, Yami e Hiro vs Groudon Negro... esto será épico y puedo asegurarlo, pues cada vez que escribo este Fic siento que quiero meterle más intriga y más acción para enganchar hasta a los más exigentes. Bueno, como sea, dejen sus review y gracias por leer esto ;D**

* * *

Makisotu Douraji - **Sinceramente, ¿cuanto hace que no conectas chico? Te espero para continuar nuestro cross. Saludo ;)**

IProOmise - **No te preocupes, eso se revelarán, pero lo mal es que será en la batalla final, pues ya lo tengo pensado, solo confía en mí. Pues bien por tí Sin duda, la gente está muy loca últimamente, pero también tienen que evitar llamar la atención. Yo lo catalogo más bien como... impulsivo XD Espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos ;D**

Neku12345 - **Bueno, a Tina le espera una cosa especial allí en el Abismo... solo espera al momento ¬u¬ Jeje, de hecho me inspiré en ella XD Pues aquí lo tienes. Por cierto, suerte para tu primer Fic, la seguré de principio a fin. Saludos :D**

Galatea RS - **Jejeje lo sé, Umbreon es genial, yo siempre tengo alguno en mi equipo. Tengo pensado que así sea. Mi propuesta sigue en pie para el cross, pero recuerda los consejos que te dí para esta, ¿okey? Suerte y saludos ;)**

manoloadri1 - **Bueno, supongo que todos tenemos fallos alguna vez en nuestras vidas... menos Chuck Norris, él es perfecto XD pero en fin, tenía una pregunta para tí... ¿no te has planteado alguna vez hacer un fic? es que creo que puedes ser bueno para esto; si te animas, recuerda que yo con gusto te daré consejos para hacerla y alguna que otra idea. Saludos**


	7. Cap VI: El filo del destino

**- Capítulo 6: El filo del destino -**

* * *

Neku, Yami e Hiro atacaban sin cesar a ese gigantesco Groudon, pero sabía que la combinación de Pic Misil, Rapidez e Hiperrayo no duraría eternamente; tan solo le daba un minuto para que el Pokémon Negro lo destruyera como si nada. Apretaba fuertemente los dientes mientras observaba como mis amigos no podía hacer más que aguantar corporalmente, al igual que sus Pokémon, los golpes recibidos por parte de ese Groudon Negro a la vez que Nazuna me arreglaba lo más rápido posible la articulación.

—¡Sylveon, usa Fuerza Lunar! —ordenó Neku. Sylveon creo el mismo ataque que empleo para mi Umbreon, pero este la destruyó con otra cuchillada.

—¡Tyranitar, usa Esfuerzo! —ordenó Hiro viendo que Groudon se lanzaba de nuevo con Cuchillada Negra, esta vez, sobre Yami.

Tyranitar se posicionó delante de Yami y, con mucha fuerza, agarró la zarpa de Groudon impidiendo que este golpeara a la asesina. Yami quiso aprovechar eso a favor nuestra, así que, dando un salto, subió a la zarpa de Groudon y, de otro, se impulsó hasta quedar sobre este, pero Minami la esperaba.

—Groudon, Lanzallamas. —ordenó.

Groudon levantó la cabeza y, tras retener una gran cantidad de llamas en su boca, las preparó para chamuscar a Yami. Hiro se encontraba impotente sabiendo que no podía hacer nada ante la situación y Yami también sabía que estaba perdida; Yami moriría en esos instantes... hasta que tuve una oportunidad.

—¡Ya está arreglado Raiko!

Esa fue mi señal. Como un relámpago, activé mi Ojo-Aura y, aprovechando la velocidad que este me potenciaba, me impulsé con mucha fuerza hacia la barbilla de Groudon propiciándole un potente daño en este con ambas espadas, las cuales volvía a empuñar. Groudon levantó más la cabeza haciendo que el Lanzallamas quedara en un ataque al aire. Era momento de darle un respiro a Hiro y a los demás.

—¡Por fin te tengo ante mí Raiko! ¡Groudon, usa Machada! —ordenó Minami "contenta" de verme.

Groudon recubrió su puño de un brillo blanco y poderoso para después lanzarse contra Lucario... este ya sabía que debía hacer. Lucario levantó sus brazos y detuvo el ataque, pero no sin antes hacer una grieta en el suelo. Yo solo me decidí a sonreír desafiadoramente mientras algunas gotas de sudor corrían por mi cuerpo.

—¡Lucario, usa Palmeo! —ordené.

De la palma de las manos de Lucario, una luz amarillenta y poderosa salió haciendo retroceder el ataque del Pokémon creador de la tierra. La cosa se ponía difícil nada más empezar, pero de una manera o de otra, las cosas debían ser así, pues sabía que Minami no me lo pondría fácil en lo más mínimo.

—¡Lucario, Esfera Aural! —ordené comenzando el duelo entre los dos colosos.

Lucario reunió gran cantidad de aura en sus manos para luego lanzar una potente esfera de tonos azulados que, velozmente, impactó contra el Pokémon de tierra haciendo que este retrocediera, pero no que fuera dañado, pues sabía que el terreno le favorecía, así que, si quería ganarle, debía usa una táctica diferente... una con la que podía ver el punto débil de Groudon.

—¡Groudon, usa Terremoto! —...mismos ataques, mismos poderes.

—¡Tú también usa Terremoto! —ordené sabiendo lo que pasaría.

El Pokémon creador de la tierra, hizo honor a su apodo y, con gran potencia, dio un pequeño salto para, al caer al suelo, crear un imponente Terremoto... mas Lucario no se quedaría atrás; con su puño rodeado de aura, dio un potente puñetazo al suelo haciendo que, ni el de Groudon, ni el suyo, tuviera el mínimo efecto en el lugar... Protección Subterránea.

—¡Groudon, usa Llamarada Negra! —ordenó Minami frustrada al ver que sus anteriores ataques no habían valido para nada.

El mencionado lanzó una imponente Llamarada de colores morados y negros que se abalanzó contra Lucario... la velocidad de este era demasiada como para que impactara, pero no solo era algo más que velocidad... también tenía fuerza de sobra.

—¡Puño Drenaje! —ordené sabiendo cual sería el resultado de dicha acción.

Mi Pokémon aura se lanzó con su puño por delante antes de que, en vista de todos, girase su puño sobre el mismo haciendo que un brillo verdoso se formara en este. Ambos ataques impactaron y, de la misma forma que impactaron, se desvanecieron dejando una nube de polvo, la cual se disipó enseguida.

Groudon se quedó mirando a Lucario y viceversa, pues, como antes con Mewtwo, parecía un duelo de miradas. Una risa se escuchó en el lugar, la de Minami, la cual parecía reírse de la situación.

—¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?! —pregunté enojado por ella.

—Que tu Lucario haya sido capaz de hacer retroceder todos los ataques de Groudon, eso demuestra un gran potencial de batalla... y eso me gusta. —dijo esto último sacando de nuevo una psicópata sonrisa. —Pero ten en cuenta que hasta aquí llegaste Raiko Kamui. ¡Groudon, usa Rayo Solar Negro! —ordenó... esto no me gustaba.

Groudon comenzó a retener una importante cantidad de energía, pero, en vez de ser energía lumínica como lo era el Rayo Solar normal, esta vez era energía negra y morada que aumentaba hasta conseguir un aura mucho más potente que la de la presencia de Paradox.

—Verás Raiko. —comenzó ella. —Ya sabes que pasa con el lugar y con los Pokémon Negros, ¿verdad? Bien, pues imagina lo que hacen también con el ataque.

En resumen, el Rayo Solar tiene una potencia de ciento veinte y, si a eso le sumamos el que es un ataque negro, treinta más, y el entorno oscuro total, cien más... mierda, estaba ante una potencia de doscientos cincuenta; en otras palabras, tan solo me rozara eso, tendría que ponerme otro implante metálico. El ataque estaba a punto de realizarse, cuando unas palmadas resonaron en el lugar.

—Es suficiente Minami. —dijo Paradox viniendo desde atrás junto a su Mewtwo.

—¡Pero... pero...! —decía Minami, más no encontraba palabras para describir la situación.

—¡He dicho que ya es suficiente! —exclamó esta con un rostro serio. —¡Groudon, para el ataque! —ordenó, a lo que Groudon, sin que fuera su entrenadora, obedeció... cosa que me alivió. —Escucha Minami, hay que prepararlo todo para la fiesta de la semana que viene; hasta entonces, no actuaremos para nada. —explicó Paradox mientras Minami devolvía a su Pokémon a su Blackball. Paradox nos miró a todos, pero más en específico a mí. —Escuchadme; están invitados a venir a esa fiesta; será una velada de baile y charla... pero, por vuestra parte, también de enfrentamientos. —explicó antes de darnos la espalda.

—¿Por qué no acabas con esto aquí y ahora? —pregunté antes de que siguiera avanzando. Ella solo rió secamente antes de volverse de nuevo hacia mí.

—Porque tu Pokémon ha demostrado tener poder de sobra para aguantar la Machada del Groudon de Minami. —explicó. —Es por eso que te daré otra oportunidad para que tu Lucario; no, para que tu equipo al completo luche contra el mío. Será entonces cuando pondremos en juego la vida y la muerte. —en eso, su Mewtwo se puso delante de ella. —Ahora mi Mewtwo activará una habilidad para retroceder en el tiempo el lugar; vosotros no seréis afectados, pero los demás ciudadanos de la ciudad sí... por cierto, es fundamental ir de etiqueta a la fiesta, así que consigan un elegante traje para esta. —dijo antes de que un brillo negro saliera del cuerpo de Mewtwo y todo se volviera del mismo color.

**Hiro:**

_Abrí los ojos tras sentirme mareado por la situación; todo me daba vueltas y, en especial, sentía un peso algo ligero sobre mi cuerpo. Levanté la mirada y pude ver que todos estaban en la misma situación que yo, pero, ¿dónde estábamos? Era como una especie de callejón en el cual Raiko nos metió al llegar aquí. Quise levantarme y pasar a sentarme, pero había algo que me lo impedía; era ligero y estaba sobre mí, así que me dispuse a mirar y me encontré con Yami, la cual estaba todavía inconsciente sobre mi vientre._

_—¿Dó...Dónde estamos? —preguntó de la nada una pequeña voz proveniente de mi estómago._

_El lugar procedente de esa voz me sonaba raro, pero, en eso, recordé el ligero peso en esa misma zona. Miré hacia esta zona y no pude evitar sorprenderme de quién tenía encima, literalmente... era la pequeña Yami, la cual había empezado a despertarse._

_—Yami, ¿te importaría quitarte de encima mía? Es que me dejas sin respiración. —pedí amablemente, aunque puede que sonara un poco grosero._

_Yami se quedó mirándome por unos segundos algo extrañada, pero, tras estar así por unos diez segundos, miró hacia el sitio donde estaba sentada y, al ver que no era suelo, dio un salto para quedarse lejos de mí con el rostro ruborizado... esta chica era algo... rarita, pero en fin, todos tenemos una parte rarita en nuestro interior. Dejando el tema a un lado, nos encontrábamos en una especie de callejón, pero no era como tal, era más bien como una pequeña plaza en la que se encontraba una casa de dos plantas, tejado rojo con toques estilo japonés y con las paredes pintadas de blanco grisáceo... sinceramente, me gustaba esa casa._

_—Así que aquí es donde quiere tenernos, ¿eh? —dijo Raiko apareciendo a mi izquierda mientras contemplaba la casa a la vez que se acercaba a ella. —¿Tú qué opinas Nazuna? ¿Te gusta para pasar una semana aquí? —preguntó al notar como Nazuna se acercaba por su lado derecho._

_—A mí me gusta mucho, es como una estancia de vacaciones pagada... solo que es un poco angustiosa... ¿quién sabe si Paradox habrá puesto alguna trampa ahí dentro? —dijo mientras miraba a la casa con la cabeza un poco inclinada y los brazos cruzados._

_—Yo puedo asegurarlo. —dijo sorprendiéndonos a todos Acero. —Paradox quiere probarnos en su propio territorio... tan solo quiere enfrentarme en un territorio donde cuente con todos sus guardianes. Además, ya rastreé la casa con mi aura y no encuentro ni rastro de trampa ni de aura negra, así que no veo problema. —dijo esto último con una amplia sonrisa antes de que avanzar hacia la casa._

_Este Acero siempre era igual; las cosas, ya fueran malas o buenas, el siempre parecía no darle importancia... pero, como él había dicho, no veía problema en que nos alojásemos en esa casa por un tiempo... al menos hasta que llegara el día de la fiesta y pudiéramos poner fin a todo eso. Todos entramos al lugar y este parecía muy acogedor; las paredes eran del mismo color que la fachada, el suelo era de tarima marrón oscuro adornada también por una amplia alfombra roja y totalmente amueblada... parecía que Paradox había pensado en todo._

_—Esta casa es impresionante. —comentó Nanteki mientras se adentraba al interior mirando hacia todos lados asombrada. —Bueno... ahora repartámonos las habitaciones de forma justa; después de todo, pasaremos aquí una semana._

_—Hacedlo vosotros, yo no esperaré tanto tiempo. —dijo Neku antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero enseguida fue parado por Acero cogiéndolo del brazo._

_—¿Qué se supone que tratas de hacer Neku? —le preguntó Acero con un rostro sereno, pero con el ceño fruncido. —Si tratas de actuar así, ten por seguro de que lo único que te espera es una muerte fuerte, lenta y dolorosa._

_Nadie habló por un momento. El silencio se hizo en la entrada de la casa mientras Neku tenía sus ojos ocultados bajo su cabello y todavía nos daba la espalda a todos... pero no tardó en romper ese silencio mientras recuperaba la compostura y Acero le soltaba._

_—¿No te das cuenta Neku? Solo tendremos una oportunidad de poder matar a Paradox y a su ejército, así que será mejor prepararse para el evento. —explicó Acero como un autentico líder, pero eso no parecía hacer cambiar de idea a Neku._

_—Escúchame Raiko. —comenzó el de audífonos sacando sus ojos de lo oculto y revelando una mirada algo amenazante y fría. —Quizás tú quieras actuar de esa manera, pero, como entenderás... yo no soy como tú. —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a tomarle la espalda de Acero. —Quédate esto grabado en tu cabeza Raiko... ni tú ni nadie cambiará mi ser; eso tenlo por seguro. —y con eso dicho abandonó la casa._

_—Tina, síguelo. —le dije a mi hermanita, la cual me miró con sorpresa. —Sé que eres fuerte, así que estate cerca de él por si necesita ayuda... a fin de cuentas, él ya pertenece al grupo. —dije mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras con una expresión de no darle importancia al asunto._

_Tras subir las escaleras y desaparecer de vista de todos, me quedé recostado contra la pared de brazos cruzados mientras escuchaba como la puerta se abría y, tres segundos, se volvía a cerrar. No se cuando, pero, de pronto, Yami apareció a mi lado, también recostada contra la pared y con las brazos tras su cintura._

_—¿Te preocupa tu hermana? —preguntó mientras miraba a un punto indetectable del suelo._

_—Si, me importa mucho. —contesté tras desviar yo también la mirada al suelo. —¿Cómo es que has subido tan sigilosamente? —pregunté, mas la respuesta era simple._

_—Bueno, soy una asesina, ¿no? La principal prioridad de una asesina es el sigilo, así que no me cuesta nada pasar desapercibida. —dijo cerrando los ojos y levantando la cabeza, diciéndolo muy orgullosamente, pero sin sonreír, lo que me provocó un risilla y una sonrisa sincera. —Por cierto, a Raiko se le ha ocurrido la idea de que mañana por la mañana hacer un entrenamiento y me he preguntado si tú... que-querrías hacerlo conmigo. —preguntó con el rostro desviado a su izquierda y un poco sonrojo, pero, por la oscuridad del pasillo sin luz, no pude ver._

_—De acuerdo, por mí no hay problema. —contesté con una sonrisa de lado._

**Tina:**

_Salí de la casa con un abrigo negro puesto y con la capucha puesta, pues debía evitar que me detectaran. Neku se encontraba parado en mitad del callejón y no dudó en mirar hacia atrás... mas no me pudo ver, pues, al antes trabajar como ladrona, me había enseñado a esconderme de la vista de todos y poder camuflarme con el entorno. El chico del Abismo, tras dejar su intuición a un lado, simplemente... desapareció entre las sombras, cosa que me complicaba la tarea de seguirle._

_—"Un momento." —pensé. —"Si quiere ir al castillo de Paradox, eso significa que debo encontrar el castillo para poder encontrarlo a él."_

_Sin pensar más, me dispuse a subirme al edificio más alto de toda la ciudad y al más cercano que teníamos... la catedral de arquitectura gótica. Con la ayuda de mi Beautifly, volé hasta la torre más alta de esta y mis ojos no dieron crédito a lo que había visto; en el extremo este de la ciudad, un enorme castillo de piedra negra se alzaba al cielo y, en la torre más alta, una estatua de un Rayquaza se alzaba... era como una pesadilla._

_—¡¿Pe-Pero qué...?! —dije sorprendida... pero, aun siendo así, salí volando hacia el asombrosa y a la vez tétrico lugar._

_Llegué tras un buen rato de surcar el cielo de la ciudad hasta llegar a un gigantesco puente que conectaba con dicho castillo, pero ni rastro de Neku. Sin mucho conocimiento de la situación, tuve intriga por saber como sería el castillo desde dentro; así que no dudé en querer cruzar el puente... pero fue cuando estaba por la mitad de este cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas para mí._

_—Intruso. —se escuchó desde mis espaldas, así que no dudé en voltearme a ver y, como un espasmo hacia mi persona, un chico de unos veinte años, cabello blanco puro con mucho volumen y una coleta plateada, ojos rojos como carmesíes y vestido con una túnica azul y blanca con retoques dorados y rojos como carmesíes, los hombros de estas con volumen, medias negras como el petróleo y calzado del mismo color con la parte de la mitad del pie hacia abajo metalizado de color blanco pastel._

_—¿Qué? No... yo solo estaba buscando a un amigo y... me ha llamado la atención este lugar y por eso he... —no acabé la frase cuando sentí una corriente de aire pasar a mi lado, lo que dejó un ligero corte en mi mejilla. Al mirar delante de mí, pude ver que al lado de ese extraño sujeto, un Scyther negro se alzaba con un poco de sangre en una de sus guadañas, lo que indicaba que él había sido el responsable de dicho corte._

_—Sé que no has hecho nada... pero tengo órdenes de matar a todo aquel que intente cruzar el puente._

_Un miedo inmenso me poseyó, lo que fue acompañado porque mis ojos se abrieran al máximo y mis pupilas se encogieran. El guardián me estaba advirtiendo de que mi fin se acercaba, pero no se lo pondría tan fácil. Saqué a combatir a mi Glaceon y me dispuse a hacerle frente a todos los que se impusieran en mi camino._

_—¡Glaceon, usa Canto Helado! —ordené dando comienzo al combate._

_Glaceon dio un gruñido mientras se recubría de un aura blanquecina antes de que, a su alrededor, unos pequeños, pero poderosos, granizos, para después que estos s lanzaran contra el Scyther. El ataque estaba listo para dejarlo debilitado, pues, con el poder de mi Glaceon, ni siquiera un Pokémon Negro podría aguantar tal poder... o eso pensaba._

_—Scyther, usa Corte Negro. —ordenó el aun misterioso chico._

_El Scyther Negro lanzó un corte al aire creando una corriente negra de poder, la cual, no lo cortó el ataque de Glaceon, sino que también impactó, tanto en mi Pokémon como en mí misma. El dolor era intenso, y me había desgarrado uno de los hombros del vestido y me había dejado sangrando esa parte._

_Sin fuerzas por el desangrado, caí de rodillas al piso sin casi poder ni hablar, solo apretar los dientes por el dolor que sentía en esos instantes. Miré a mi Pokémon y este estaba totalmente K.O... estaba totalmente indefensa en esos momentos y nada bueno me podía esperar... tan solo la muerte a manos de ese chico, el cual se acercaba a paso lento junto a su Scyther. Estaba todo perdido para mí... cuando..._

_—¡Gengar, usa Pulso Umbrío!_

_Abrí los ojos al máximo al escuchar esa voz, pues ya la había escuchado cuando combatía contra Raiko. De la nada, el sujeto levantó la cabeza y, junto a su Scyther, dieron un salto hacia atrás esquivando el Pulso Umbrío, el cual impactó justo delante de mí creando una pantalla de humo. Una vez comenzara a disolverse en el aire, pude ver que realmente no me equivocaba de persona, pues este apareció en mitad de toda esta junto a un Gengar que miraba burlonamente al Scyther Negro... la persona a la que venía a buscar... Neku._

_—Vaya, es una sorpresa volverte a ver Neku. —habló el todavía misterioso chico para mí._

_—Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo... Hakuryuu, alias el Huracán Blanco. —dijo Neku con el rostro serio con un toque de enojo... la cual después fue dirigida hacia mí. —Después hablaré contigo. —me dijo para luego darse la vuelta y volver a mirar al chico de nombre Hakuryuu. —Escúchame Hakuryuu, sé que tienes la orden de matar a todo quien intente cruzar, pero esta vez no puedo permitir que mates a Tina. —me estaba protegiendo._

_—Me temo que no puedo hacer excepciones. —contestó secamente el de cabello blanco antes de que su Scyther se posicionara en posición de ataque. Neku solo suspiró para después su Gengar hacer lo mismo._

_—¡Ataca! —ordenaron ambos al mismo tiempo._

_Scyther y Gengar se movieron a la velocidad de la luz y comenzaron a cruzar ataque de Corte Furia, Bola Sombra, Garra Umbría o Ala de Acero. Ambos Pokémon eran realmente impresionantes, pero había que admitir que a ese sujeto de pelo blanco se notaba que era de la categoría de Minami._

_—¡Corte Furia Negro! —ordenó Hakuryuu sonriendo desafiadoramente, algo que no me gustó... pero Neku solo se decidió a reír._

_—¡Mismodestino! —ordenó Neku antes de que el ataque impactara contra el Pokémon fantasma y lo dejara K.O., pero, acto seguido, fue el Scyther Negro el que se fue al suelo totalmente desmayado._

_—Has empeorado desde la última vez, Neku. —afirmó el peliblanco como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero en sus palabras parecían esconderse sentimientos no pronunciados, algo que no era normal en palabras como las pronunciadas._

_—Lo mismo digo. —dijo Neku esta vez con superioridad, para luego volver a un rostro sereno._

_—Dile a todos los demás tenientes que Neku ahora pasa a ser el segundo enemigo más importante en el que se deben preocupar... su nuevo número uno... es Raiko Kamui._

_Me impresionó la forma en la que alabó a Raiko, pero, que esperar cuando se hablaba del Chico-Aura. En cualquier caso, Neku, con rostro serio, me extendió la mano y, no sé como, pero, cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba en los callejones que daban al puente del castillo._

_—Neku, ¿cómo es que...? —no terminé la frase, cuando Neku me interrumpió de manera estruendosa._

_—¡¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando para ir tú sola al castillo de Paradox?! —preguntó con enojo Neku mientras me acorralaba contra la pared. —¡Podrías haber muerte, inconsciente! —se había pasado._

_—¡Escúchame "cacho de imbécil"! —le dije mientras cambiábamos los papeles. —¡No me vengas a replicar por haber ido a buscarte!_

_—¡Nadie te pidió que vinieras! —exclamó él._

_—¡Lo sé, pero me preocupo por ti idiota! —exclamé llamando la atención de Neku. —¡Tengo la necesidad de preocuparme de la gente que quiero y aprecio y, en estos momentos, tu eres el más loco del grupo porque a nadie más se le ha ocurrido venir a retar a Paradox sin espe..._

_Fui silenciada de pronto notando un ligero cosquilleo en la boca, cosa que no comprendía bien... pero era porque no comprendía la situación de lo que había pasado; había sido callada... por los labios de Neku. Tras separarse de mí, yo no pude espetar palabra alguna, pues eso había sido un shock para mí._

_—Hablas demasiado. —dijo Neku mientras ponía rumbo hacia casa dejándome totalmente petrificada y pensativa. _

_Esa forma de estar se convirtió rápidamente en un sonrojo en todo mi rostro... pero, no se por qué, pero tan solo pude poner mis dedos sobre mis labios recordando el momento en el que nuestras lenguas se habían conocido... pero tras eso, sacudí la cabeza y me dispuse a alcanzar a Neku para pedirle explicaciones._

**Paradox:**

_—Así que esos son los datos, ¿eh? —pregunté a uno de los investigadores del laboratorio de Genética y Mecánica, lugar donde me encontraba comprobando los datos de mis últimas creaciones, las cuales no tardaría en usar como entrenamiento para Raiko y los demás._

_—Así es Princesa Paradox. —afirmó el investigador de túnica blanca, gafas de seguridad negras y barba blanca. —Estos son los datos originales de los niveles de esos entrenadores._

_—Perfecto... —espeté con una satisfactoria sonrisa. —Los quiero funcionando en cuatro horas. —dije antes de mirar a mis nuevos "Mechas". —¿Podría verlos una última vez? —pregunté con una sonrisa._

_—Por supuesto que sí, majestad. —asintió el investigador._

_Bajé las escaleras de la base donde el investigador trabajaba dirigiéndome directamente hacia las trece cúpulas acristaladas que me rodeaban por delante como una fila... pero principalmente me fijé en la que indicaba ser el líder de los Mechas._

_—Princesa Paradox. —me llamó Hakuryuu irrumpiendo en el laboratorio._

_—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté más me agradó la respuesta, aun siendo mala._

_—Neku y una chica desconocida han intentado entrar por las buenas al castillo y Neku me ha dado un mensaje. —explicó Hakuryuu mientras intentaba retomar el aire. —Nos ha dicho que él pasa a segundo de importancia, que nos centremos en Raiko Kamui. —yo solo sonreí._

_—Me agrada escuchar eso. —dijo mientras me daba la vuelta para apreciar la clave para el enfrentamiento contra Raiko._

_—¿Qué son esos robots? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi lado._

_—Son los nuevos Mecha para jugar con Raiko y sus amigos. —espeté. —Verás, una semana pasa muy lentamente, y eso me aburre... por eso, ¿qué mejor que se enfrenten a estos Mechas creados a partir de conocidos suyos? —me fijé en el líder de los Mechas, de ojos luminosos de neón rojos apagados, pelo negro real acabado en un flequillo de tres puntas, gorra roja, chaqueta roja, negra y blanca, pantalones celestes, pulseras negras y un equipo de grandes Pokémon Negros compuesto por un Poliwrath, un Venusaur, un Pikachu, un Snorlax, un Gyarados y un Aerodactly. —Sobretodo con este... "Mecha-Red", líder de los "Mecha-Holders"._

* * *

_**¿Que ocurrirá tras la semana pase para los Héroes de Zelkova? ¿Que ocurrirá entre Tifa y Neku tras la situación dada? ¿Qué hará Paradox con los Mecha-Holders que perjudique a Raiko y los demás? Y lo más importante, realmente, ¿a qué tendrá que enfrentarse Raiko para llegar hasta Paradox?**_

_No os perdáis el próximo capítulo de _**_"Pokémon Special: El Corazón de Pandora"_**

* * *

_**- Posdata -**_

* * *

SkySpecial15 - **Bueno, Mecha-Holders, momentos románticos, este capítulo lo tiene todo, así que... ¿review? Siento haber tardado mucho en actualizar y subir nuevo capítulo, pero con la cosa de estudios y falta de imaginación, no he podido escribir mucho. Pido perdón por adelantado, pues no se cuanto tardaré en subir el próximo.**

**Hoy no pongo posdata porque ya es tarde, solo decirle a Maki que me alegro de que vuelva a actualizar y a hacer el cross conmigo ;D**


End file.
